Intercambio de Demonios
by MasasinMaze
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si una maquina nos permite intercambiar a Gintoki con una versión de su pasado?, pues eso es lo que sucede en una reunión en Yoshiwara que nos permite a todos ver como eran las versiones del pasado de nuestro peliplata. Claro que esta puede no salir como todos lo esperan y puede provocar reacciones diferentes en ciertas chicas.
1. Una Extraña Reunión

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, soy MasasinMaze y aquí les traigo este primer capítulo de esta pequeña historia de Gintama titulada: "Intercambio de Demonios". En un principio iba a ser un solo capitulo y listo pero resultó ser más extenso de lo previsto. Espero que les guste y que comenten que les ha parecido en los Reviews, sin nada más que decir comencemos…Go.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Gintama y sus personajes son propiedad de su autor Hideaki Sorachi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y con la sola finalidad de entretener.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1: Una Extraña Reunión**_

Una tarde tranquila en Edo donde ya la mayoría de la población estaba en sus rutinas diarias. El sol de la tarde deslumbra con fuerza en el distrito Kabuki donde nos centramos en el segundo piso del Bar de Otose en el cual se encuentra la Yorozuya de Gin-chan.

En estos momentos Shinpachi está entrando al recinto con una bolsa de compras en sus manos y con una leve sonrisa de buen humor.

 **-¡Ey Kagura!-** ,exclama Gintoki con una expresión calmada a Kagura que estaba dentro del baño ya que ella se acababa de despertar. **-¡** **Acuérdate de limpiar la mierda de Sadaharu!-** , le recordó el peliplata mientras se aproximaba a Shinpachi que vio cómo su jefe ya está vestido con sus ropas usuales y al parecer estaba preparado para salir.

 **-¿Vas a salir Gin-san?-** , preguntó Shinpachi con algo de intriga al albino que al voltearle a ver solo asintió con una mirada aburrida como es usual en él con esos ojos de pez muerto.

 **-Me voy al Pachinko Pattsan, el último trabajo dejó suficiente dinero para tomarme el lujo-** , dijo Gintoki con despreocupación mientras llegaba al frente de Shinpachi, el cual suspiró decepcionado.

 **-No deberías gastarte todo tu dinero en el Pachinko, podrías ahorrarlo Gin-san-** , aconsejó Shinpachi con calma mirando al peliplata que tenía la costumbre de gastar todo su dinero en la JUMP, dulces o las apuestas.

 **-No digas eso Shinpachi-** , respondió Gintoki con su expresión aburrida para después mirarse la mano derecha. **-Llega el momento en la vida de un hombre que solo quiere escapar de los pecados que carga en su consciencia-** , dijo el peliplata con una expresión seria y filosófica.

 **-¡Dices eso solo porque quieres escaparte-aru!** -, exclamó una Kagura molesta saliendo del baño con su pijama rosa y su cabello alborotado mientras que tenía un cepillo de dientes en su boca. **-¡Quieres ir al Pachinko para no limpiar la mierda de Sadaharu!-** , declaró ella mientras que apuntaba hacia Gin-chan que le volteó a ver irritado.

 **-¡Cállate mocosa!, ¡tú eres la que siempre nos deja el trabajo a Shinpachi y a mí!-** , replicó Gintoki con enojo viendo a Kagura que respondió con insultos causando una pequeña discusión algo ruidosa entre ambos.

Shinpachi les veía con una leve sonrisa enojada y con un pequeño tic en un ojo dado que los dos irresponsables eran iguales y al final escapaban de sus deberes dejándole todo a él.

 **-De cualquier manera me voy-** , dijo Gintoki calmándose un poco alejándose de Kagura mientras esta le veía molesta. **-Vengo más tarde-** , agregó al pasar al lado de Shinpachi para luego salir de la Yorozuya dejando a los dos jóvenes allí.

Kagura rechinaba sus dientes molesta con el permanentado causando que su cepillo de dientes se rompiera, "bueno da igual, después de todo es el cepillo de Gin-chan", y con ese pensamiento vengativo ella logró sonreír victoriosa pensando en la reacción del peliplata cuando encuentre su cepillo.

 **-Haa, Gin-san debería dejar esos hábitos que tiene, se supone que ya es un adulto-** , comentaba Shinpachi luego de un suspiro cansado pensando en que su jefe era muy descuidado e irresponsable a pesar de ser el mayor de los tres, en ocasiones quisiera que demostrara una actitud conforme a su edad.

 **-Pues para eso estas tú Shinpachi-** , dijo Kagura con una leve sonrisa palmeándole la espalda al castaño llamando su atención. **-En ti recae la gran responsabilidad de poner a ese idiota de permanente en su lugar-aru-** , decía la chica causando que el cuatro ojos abriera los ojos alegre.

 **-¿En serio lo crees Kagura-chan?-** , preguntó Shinpachi con una sonrisa feliz ante el halago de su amiga, la cual le asintió con los ojos cerrados.

 **-Por supuesto-aru, nadie es más capaz que tú para ser el chico serio que limpiará la mierda de Sadaharu-** , continuó Kagura con completa seriedad viendo a Shinpachi para luego palmearle la espalda por última vez y después irse a cambiar la ropa dejando al cuatro ojos allí.

 **-¡Tienes razón Kagura-chan!, ¡yo soy el único que puede!…-** , exclamaba Shinpachi emocionado y lleno de confianza hasta que analizó bien lo que dijo la pelirroja.

 **-¿Espera que?-** , preguntó Shinpachi algo confuso y con una gota de sudor en la sien volteando a ver a Kagura solo para darse cuenta de que nadie le estaba escuchando. Ante esto tan solo bajo la cabeza deprimido.

 **-Supongo que después les diré que fuimos invitados a una fiesta de Tsukuyo-san en Yoshiwara-** , dijo Shinpachi con una leve sonrisa deprimida en lo que se le caía la bolsa de compras al suelo.

* * *

 _ ***En Yoshiwara más tarde***_

Ya estaba anocheciendo en Edo y eran noche de luna llena. Los tres Yorozuyas se encontraban en las calles de Yoshiwara en dirección al lugar donde les convocó Tsukuyo. Todo el camino el peliplata se ha estado quejando mientras que Kagura se ha mostrado molesta con él desde su discusión sin sentido. Shinpachi pues no tenía otra opción que soportar el ambiente.

 **-Que fastidio Shinpachi-** , dijo Gintoki con algo de fastidio en su mirada mientras se rascaba la cabeza. **-¿No pudiste responder que tengo problemas diarreicos y no podía ir?-** , preguntó él mientras Kagura con disimulo le pegaba un moco en la ropa.

 **-No seas tan antipático Gin-san, sabes que le es difícil a Tsukuyo-san el invitarnos a alguna cosa por culpa tuya-** , respondía Shinpachi con una mirada estricta con el albino el cual se mostró algo irritado.

 **-No me eches la culpa a mí, esa mujer es la que siempre me pega sin razón cada vez que me ve-** , replicó Gintoki con enojo viendo al cuatro ojos. Siempre que esa cortesana se le acercaba terminaba con un Kunai en su cara o con sus bolas golpeadas, ¿Quién iría si sabe lo que le va a pasar?.

 **-Tsukky se molesta porque eres un idiota irresponsable que se toma todo como una broma-aru-** , comentó Kagura con indiferencia desviando la mirada de Gintoki causando que este se irrite aún más.

 **-Palabras muy valientes que salen de una mocosa que todo el día solo come Sukonbu haciendo cualquier cosa en vez de cuidar de la mierda de su propio perro-** , replicó el peliplata con una sonrisa enojada mientras que también desviaba la mirada de Kagura causando que a esta se le hinche una vena en la frente.

Luego Kagura apretó los dientes y se giró a encarar a Gintoki que hizo lo mismo y ahora los dos estaban por volver a discutir.

 **-Ya paren ustedes dos, ya llegamos-** , dijo Shinpachi con cansancio mirando a Kagura y a Gintoki que al escucharle bufaron resignados.

Luego los tres llegaron a la entrada de la dirección y Gintoki llamó a la puerta con calma. Esperaron unos minutos hasta que por fin la puerta se abrió revelando a Hinowa sobre su silla de ruedas y su amable sonrisa.

 **-Oh vaya, bienvenidos-** , saludo Hinowa con alegría viendo que por fin los últimos invitados habían llegado. **-Me alegra verlos de nuevo-**.

 **-Hola Hinowa-san, nos tardamos un poco por culpa de que alguien tenía miedo de ser golpeado-** , dijo Shinpachi con una leve sonrisa divertida saludando a la mujer mientras que miraba disimuladamente a Gintoki. Hinowa entendió eso y se llevó una mano a la boca para tapar su leve risa.

 **-¡Cállate cuatro ojos!-** , exclamó Gintoki con molestia al momento en que le dio un golpe a Shinpachi en la cabeza, pues su comentario también causó que Kagura comenzara a reír descaradamente. **-La que me ataca es esa mujer que me lanza todo el tiempo Kunais o me pega en los Kintamas-** , continuó con un tono más calmado viendo como el castaño se sobaba el chichón mientras que Hinowa paraba de reír.

 **-Calma, hice que prometiera que no te lastimaría en esta fiesta Gin-san-** , dijo Hinowa con una amable sonrisa viendo a Gintoki causando que este suspire aliviado, aunque en el fondo no se fiaba de que la rubia cumpliría su promesa. **-Por lo que puedes estarte tranquilo allí adentro-** , agregó la mujer causando que Kagura rechistara con la lengua.

 **-Que aburrido-aru, yo esperaba que Tsukky le diera una lección a este permanentado-** , comentó Kagura mirando con desdén a Gintoki, el cual le vio de reojo para luego escupir al suelo.

 **-Bueno, pasen que el resto les espera-** , dijo Hinowa con calma a los tres Yorozuyas para que estos entraran de una vez, a lo cual Shinpachi entró primero con una sonrisa agradecida seguido de Gintoki y Kagura que parecían seguir repeliéndose.

Luego los tres caminaron por unos metros más de pasillo hasta que llegaron al amplio salón donde era la reunión. Todo muy elegante la verdad, la mesa de comida estaba en una de las esquinas del salón y había algunas mesas donde había algo de sake. Adentro sin embargo se sorprendieron de ver que los demás invitados eran todos conocidos suyos.

 **-Shin-chan, Kagura-chan, por aquí-** , dijo Otae con una alegre sonrisa mientras levantaba la mano llamando la atención de los tres Yorozuyas que fueron en su dirección.

 **-¿Ane-ue?, ¿tú también fuiste invitada?-** , preguntaba Shinpachi algo confuso e intrigado mientras llegaba frente a su hermana junto con Kagura que saltó a abrazarla contenta.

 **-Pues Tsukuyo-san me invitó y yo invite al resto-** , respondió Otae con calma mirando a su hermanito mientras le sobaba la cabeza a Kagura.

 **-¿Y por qué no está Kyubei, Ane-go?-** , preguntaba Kagura con algo de intriga mientras miraba que detrás de la castaña no estaba Kyubei como era usual.

 **-Ella estaba ocupada con algunos asuntos de la familia Yagyuu, pero les manda saludo a ustedes-** , respondió ella con una linda sonrisa viendo a Kagura.

Gintoki por su parte se mantenía algo alejado de sus empleados y la chica gorila mientras se rascaba la nariz con sus ojos aburridos sin encontrarle sentido a esa fastidiosa reunión. Pero algo sucedió, su radar detecta Madaos se activó de la nada y luego siente una mano en su hombro llamando su atención.

 **-Hola Gin-san, ¿Cómo estás?-** , preguntó Hasegawa con una sonrisa mirando a Gintoki que le volteó a mirar con sus ojos aburridos en silencio.

 **-Ey disculpen, me parece que se les coló un Madao en la fiesta-** , decía Gintoki mientras levantaba la mano señalando al Madao que inmediatamente comenzó a sacudir sus manos tratando de detener al peliplata.

 **-No seas cruel Gin-san, estoy aquí como acompañante de uno de los invitados-** , explicó Hasegawa con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras que ponía sus manos en su cintura y sus gafas relejaron un destello de luz como si hubiera sido la gran cosa.

 **-¿Quién estaría tan desesperado como para traerte a ti como acompañante?-** , preguntó Gintoki sin tacto alguno y con una mirada aburrida causando que Hasegawa bajara la cabeza deprimido mientras que Otae se acercaba con una leve expresión apenada.

 **-Yo solo lo invite porque parece ser amigo de ustedes, no como acompañante o algo parecido-** , se justificó Otae algo avergonzada de que de verdad alguien creyera que ella había invitado al Madao como acompañante, causando que Hasegawa se fuera a un rincón a llorar.

 **-Exacto-** , dijo Kondo con una sonrisa presuntuosa desde atrás de la castaña mientras que su cabeza estaba al revés, puesto que estaba sentado en el techo como un ninja. **-Otae-san no tiene tan bajo criterio como para ser acompañada por un vago-** , agregó el gorila causando que Hasegawa comenzara a buscar un cuchillo con el cual terminar su vida.

 **-De cualquier manera Otae, tienes a un gorila salvaje acechándote-** , comentó Gintoki con una mirada aburrida mientras que señalaba a Kondo que seguía detrás de Otae cruzado de brazos en el techo.

Luego de manera inmediata la castaña se giró con una vena en su frente para darle un gran puñetazo al gorila mandándolo al suelo.

 **-¿Kondo-san?, ¿está acosando a mi hermana aun en Yoshiwara?-** , preguntaba Shinpachi algo incrédulo y con una gota de sudor en la sien mientras observaba como el comandante del Shinsengumi que era acosador de tiempo completo se estaba parando del suelo.

 **-No pongas en dudas mis habilidades de acoso-** , respondió Kondo con una sonrisa presumida y orgullosa levantando el pulgar mientras que de su nariz salía sangre y algunos dientes se le cayeron.

 **-Y encima lo admite-** , comentó Shinpachi con decepción dado que ese hombre era el líder de la policía en Edo…que ejemplo.

 **-No deberías decir esas cosas Kondo-san, arruinarías la imagen del Shinsengumi aún más-** , dijo el vicecomandante Hijikata con seriedad viendo a su jefe mientras que se acercaba fumando un cigarrillo.

 **-Oigan oigan-** , decía Gintoki con una vena en su frente mientras que se acercaba al pelinegro. **-¿Qué hace el príncipe mayo en este lugar?-** , preguntó el peliplata a los demás preguntándose por qué el adicto a la mayonesa había sido invitado también.

 **-¿¡EH!?-** , dijo Hijikata con molestia y una vena en su frente ante el comentario del irritante vago Yorozuya. **-Pues yo me preguntaba que hacia aquí un idiota de permanente que tiene el azúcar por los cielos-** , replicaba el pelinegro con una sonrisa intimidante.

Ambos hubieran empezado a insultarse de no haber sido que Okita haya llegado con su usual expresión calmada y con las manos en los bolsillos.

 **-Hola jefe, resulta que vinimos con Kondo-san para que no manchara el nombre del Shinsengumi cuando termine completamente ebrio y haciendo locuras por toda la ciuda** d-, explicó Okita con completa serenidad atrayendo la atención de los demás y avergonzando al gorila que se puso nervioso.

 **-¡O-oye Sogo!, ¡no tienes por qué decir esas cosas enfrente de Otae-san!-** , reclamaba Kondo con unas lagrimitas en sus ojos viendo al sádico que ni se inmutaba, solo giró su vista hacia su archienemiga que se estaba acercando.

 **-Entonces llegó el sádico estúpido con un collar alrededor del cuello del gorila-** , comentaba Kagura con una sonrisa burlona y una vena en la frente ante la irritante presencia del sádico del Shinsengumi. **-Esa si es una pareja perfecta-aru-**.

Okita escupió al suelo con una expresión enojada y como era usual estaban a punto de pelear, hasta que fueron separados por Hijikata y Shinpachi.

 **-¡Ya cálmate Kagura!-** , le exclamaba Shinpachi a Kagura para que esta dejara de forcejear. **-No formemos ningún problema a Hinowa ni a Tsukuyo-san-** , agregó con más calma mientras que la pelirroja se tranquilizaba para luego escupir al suelo con una mirada de odio dirigida al sádico que hizo lo mismo.

 **-Ahora que me acuerdo Pattsan, ¿Qué celebramos?-** , preguntó Gintoki con su mirada aburrida mientras se rascaba la cabeza viendo al cuatro ojos.

 **-Nada en especial, según la invitación de Tsukuyo-san nos invitó a este salón rentado debido a que Gengai-san se lo pidió-** , respondió Shinpachi con calma viendo al peliplateado y soltaba a Kagura que ya se encontraba hablando con su hermana.

 **-¿Y no pudo ser en un salón normal de Kabuki en vez de un salón con una cortesana de la muerte loca?-** , preguntó Gintoki con su mirada despreocupada y floja mirando a Shinpachi para luego recibir un Kunai en toda su frente para después soltar un chorro de sangre.

 **-Oh, no los había visto entrar-** , dijo Tsukuyo con calma llegando desde la dirección de la que vino el Kunai llamando la atención de todos, Gintoki en cambió se quitaba el Kunai de la frente con calma. **-Me alegro de que hayan venido-** , agregó la rubia con una leve sonrisa viendo a Kagura y a Shinpachi.

 **-¡Hola Tsukky!-** , exclamaba Kagura con una sonrisa para abrazar a Tsukuyo. **-Me alegra verte-aru-**.

 **-¿Tienes idea de donde esta Gengai-san, Tsukuyo-san?-** , preguntó Shinpachi con curiosidad viendo a la rubia, la cual le miró con calma.

 **-¿Ese viejo?, ni idea-** , dijo mientras que levantaba los hombros para después expulsar humo de tabaco. **-Tan solo llegó de la nada con mucho ánimo rentando el salón dejándome la tarea de mandarles la invitación a ustedes-** , continuó con completa serenidad mientras que Gintoki con su mirada aburrida se acercaba recuperado.

 **-¿Por qué ese anciano reunió a un montón de idiotas aquí?-** , preguntó Gintoki con calma y con algo de fastidio mientras que se rascaba la cabeza. La mayoría de veces que había tantos de ellos reunidos sucedía algo malo, o por lo general algo malo para él.

 **-No es idiota, es Katsura-** , dijo Katsura con seriedad mientras que llegaba caminando con los brazos cruzados llamando la atención de Kagura, Shinpachi y Gintoki que se sorprendieron un poco.

 **-¿Y tú por qué estás aquí, Zura?-** , preguntó el peliplata con algo de sorpresa viendo al pelinegro que detrás tenía a esa enigmática y misteriosa criatura llamada Elizabeth.

 **-No es Zura, es Katsura-** , volvió a decir Katsura con los ojos cerrados para después abrir los ojos mirando a su viejo amigo.

 **-Vine porque debo estar presente en la historia dado que la ausencia de Kyubei-dono me presentó el momento de brillar de nuevo-** , respondió Katsura con completa seriedad viendo al peliplata, el cual se llevó una mano a la frente algo decepcionado.

 **-Ya te dije que tu personaje y el de ella no se parecen en nada, tan solo estas paranoico-** , replicó Gintoki con aburrimiento y desinterés por el idiota líder de los revolucionarios que buscaban acabar con el gobierno.

 **-Di lo que quieras Gintoki-** , dijo Katsura con calma para después señalar de manera acusadora al peliplata. **-¡Pero Elizabeth y yo sabemos que me están reemplazando con Kyubei-dono!-** , exclamó completamente paranoico y alterado mientras que Gintoki se rascaba el cabello.

 **-Entonces me estás diciendo que viniste aquí a pesar de que el Shinsengumi está en el mismo salón?-** , dijo Gintoki algo sorprendido, sorprendido por lo idiota que puede llegar a ser Katsura por más tiempo al aire.

 **-Ya Katsura y yo hicimos una pequeña tregua ya que estamos en igualdad de condiciones-** , decía Kondo con una leve sonrisa acercándose a Katsura para después ambos abrazarse con un brazo sobre los hombros como si fueran camaradas. **-Hace tiempo que no tenemos tiempo en pantalla a pesar de nuestro gran carisma, ¡jajajaHAHAHA!-** , agregó el gorila para después comenzar a reír a carcajadas con Zura mientras que Hijikata se mostraba algo irritado por la tregua.

 **-Eso no te lo crees ni tu gorila-** , comentó Kagura mirando como Kondo y Katsura estaban comenzando a llorar mientras reían, ¿se reían de la risa? o ¿se reían porque era no tenían carisma?, nunca lo sabremos.

Luego el sonido de las puertas atrajo la atención de todos en el salón, quien acababa de entrar era Gengai que venía arrastrando consigo una máquina, esta constaba de un tablero de comandos y un pequeño monitor en el medio mientras que del cuerpo salía una manguera de metal que era arrastrada por el suelo.

 **-Hola a todos y sean bienvenidos a esta reunión-** , dijo Gengai con una sonrisa viéndolos a todos una vez que dejó su máquina en medio del salón. Luego observó como Gintoki se acercaba a él con una mirada aburrida mientras le seguían todos los demás presentes.

 **-Oye viejo, ¿de qué va toda esta mierda?-** , preguntaba Gintoki mientras que se hurgaba la nariz viendo al viejo. **-Tengo mi vida en peligro por venir aquí por lo que espero que sea una buena razón-** , agregó el peliplata para luego recibir un Kunai en la parte trasera de su cabeza cortesía de una rubia que seguía fumando con calma.

 **-Les estoy a punto de enseñar a todos…¡mi maquina transportadora del tiempo!-** , respondió Gengai con euforia mientras alzaba sus brazos al aire.

 **-¿¡Una máquina del tiempo?!-** , preguntaron Kagura, Shinpachi y Hasegawa sorprendidos y con un brillo en los ojos y gafas ante uno de los mejores nombres de la ciencia ficción. Los demás en la sala se mostraron levemente sorprendidos pero sobre todo intrigados.

 **-No no no, una maquina trasportadora del tiempo-** , aclaraba el inventor con algo de molestia causando que la sorpresa pasara a confusión. **-Con ella puedo intercambiar cosas del presente con su contraparte en el pasado durante un tiempo-** , explicaba Gengai con calma y tranquilidad aclarando las dudas de todos.

 **-Es asombroso Gengai-san, dirigía que es lo más cercano a una máquina del tiempo que hay hasta el momento en Edo-** , felicitaba Shinpachi con una sonrisa mientras que le aplaudía al inventor que hizo algunas reverencias.

 **-Lo sé, por lo que pueden sentirse privilegiados por ser los primeros y quizás los últimos en ver un intercambio en el tiempo-** , respondió Gengai parando de hacer reverencias para luego tornarse algo profundo y serio causando intriga en todos además de cierta tensión de misterio.

 **-¿A qué te refieres viejo?, no te hagas el interesante y dinos-** , decía Gintoki con aburrimiento mientras que se rascaba la cabeza.

 **-Pues esta máquina interrumpe temporalmente el flujo del tiempo dado que lo altera, por lo que solo puede ser usada tres veces para tener cuidado de no desgarrar el espacio tiempo cambiando nuestra realidad completamente-** , explicaba Gengai con un aire explicativo viendo al peliplata que no le podía importar menos esa información.

 **-En resumen solo vas a intercambiar algo tres veces con sus contraparte en el pasado-** , resumía Hijikata con seriedad mientras estaba recostado contra una pared fumando.

 **-Exacto, por eso quería enseñarles este milagro de la ciencia a ustedes-** , decía Gengai con calma para después apuntar a la Yorozuya. No entendía que hacia allá la hermana de Shinpachi ni tampoco el Shinsengumi al lado de Katsura y esa criatura blanca pero daba igual.

 **-Pues espero que no te moleste que se te hayan colado varios idiotas desconocidos-** , comentaba Gintoki con despreocupación viendo al anciano que le resto interés con un ademan de su mano.

 **-No tiene importancia, entre cuantas más personas vean mi genio mejor-** , contestó el viejo con una sonrisa orgullosa para después comenzar a reír como un desquiciado para ser interrumpido por un ataque tos.

 **-Entonces ¿Qué intercambiaras anciano?-** , preguntaba Kagura con mucha intriga y una sonrisa viendo al inventor que se estaba recuperando de su tos.

 **-A este estúpido de permanente que se está hurgando la nariz-** , respondió Gengai mirando a la chica mientras señalaba a Gintoki para sorpresa de todos.

 **-¿Nani?-** , preguntó Gintoki con sus ojos de pez muerto y con un meñique metido en su nariz mientras volteaba a ver a todos los demás.

 **-¿Puedes explicarte Gengai-dono?-** , pedía Katsura con calma mientras que se acercaba al inventor. **¿Qué razón tienes para intercambiar a Gintoki?-** , preguntaba Katsura haciendo la misma pregunta que todos en la sala se estaban planteando.

 **-Pues supongo que ya todos saben que él al igual que Takasugi Shinsuke comandante del Kihetai, Sakamoto Tatsuma capitán del Kaientai, Katsura Kotaro líder del Joui era uno de los guerreros que lideraron en la guerra Joi en sus últimos años-** , decía Gengai con seriedad viendo a todos causando que Tsukuyo y Otae se sorprendan ya que no sabían del dato.

 **-¿Es enserio?, yo no sabía nada de eso-** , decía Otae con los ojos algo abiertos viendo al viejo para después ver al peliplata que parecía estar en silencio. **-¿De verdad que Gin-san tiene esa clase de pasado?-** , se preguntaba la castaña en un pequeño susurro sin poder creer que el flojo peliplata haya liderado una guerra contra los Amanto y el gobierno.

 **-Yo no lo puedo creer-** , se decía así misma Tsukuyo algo incrédula. **-Esos nombres tiene gran importancia e influencia mientras que él…-** , continuaba la rubia al momento en que miró la espalda de Gintoki que se encontraba inusualmente callado. Ciertamente había logrado varios logros increíbles que le daban credibilidad a lo dicho pero aun así resultaba algo difícil de asimilar.

El Shinsengumi ya lo sabía con anterioridad y aun les resultaba difícil ver como un rebelde así haya terminado flojeando en la Yorozuya formando problemas cuando quiere. Shinpachi y Kagura pues era normal que se enteraran de eso pero solo superficialmente, solo lo sabían por palabras de Katsura que fueron: " _¡Gintoki participó conmigo en la guerra junto con Sakamoto y Takasugi!"_ y no supieron más de eso.

 **-No deberían subestimar a Gintoki-** , decía Katsura con seriedad y de brazos cruzados mientras que se giraba a ver a todos llamando su atención.

 **-Él en el pasado era conocido como Shiroyasha debido a que parecía un demonio blanco en el campo de batalla mientras que sembraba la muerte y la destrucción a su paso SIN IMPORTARLE LA VIDA DE LOS AMANTO QUE ASESINABA!, ¡JAJAJAHAHAHAHA!-** , decía Katsura en un principio con seriedad mientras que comenzaba a mostrarse más malévolo para después romper en carcajadas malvadas como un villano.

 **-¡CALLATE ZURA!-** , exclamó Gintoki molesto al momento en que le pegó en la cabeza al pelinegro. **-¡Lo haces sonar como si fuera un maldito psicópata!-** , reclamó con una vena en la sien causando que Shinpachi, Hasegawa y Otae rieran un poco.

 **-Ven a lo que quiero llegar, básicamente quiero que todos nosotros veamos con nuestros propios ojos a las versiones del pasado de la persona llamada Sakata Gintoki, el hombre que todos conocen muy bien por su actitud y por los logros que ha ido recolectando-** , explicaba Gengai con calma mirándolos a todos seguido de un incómodo silencio en el cual Gintoki se relajó.

 **-Oye viejo, deja esa mierda que será muy aburrido para ellos-** , decía Gintoki con los ojos cerrados mientras que se rascaba la cabeza con cansancio. **-Además no creo que estén interesados en ver mí…-** , continuaba el peliplata hasta que se da cuenta de que está siendo sujetado por los brazos por Otae, Kagura, Tsukuyo y Shinpachi.

 **-¡Ey ey ey!, ¿¡Qué coño están haciendo!?-** , preguntaba Gintoki alarmado y nervioso mientras que miraba a las tres chicas y al chico que le estaban sujetando. **-¿Por qué me sostienen?-** , preguntó esta vez con una sonrisa nerviosa queriendo una respuesta.

 **-La verdad es que estoy interesada en ver cómo era Gin-chan de pequeño-aru, seguramente era un mocoso estúpido que tomaba mucha leche de fresa-** , decía Kagura con una sonrisa emocionada mientras que con su descomunal fuerza de Yato sostenía el brazo derecho junto con Otae que sonreía con calma.

 **-No puedo negar que yo también estoy interesada-** , admitía Otae mirando a Kagura preguntándose qué clase de niño fue Gintoki, seguramente era un niño flojo y despreocupado que era regañado todo el tiempo por sus padres.

 **-Sera un placer arrestar al gran Shiroyasha una vez aparezca aquí-** , comentaba Hijikata con una sonrisa de lado fumando su cigarrillo mientras estaba de brazos cruzados recostado contra la pared en una pose cool.

 **-Eres idiota Hijikata-san, ¿no escuchaste que solo estarán aquí un tiempo?-** , preguntaba Okita al pelinegro sin encontrarle la lógica de arrestar al jefe joven cuando después desaparecería.

 **-¡Y-Ya lo sé estúpido!-** , exclamaba Hijikata avergonzado y furioso con Sogo mientras apretaba los puños. – **S-Solo quería comentarlo y ya maldita sea-** , murmullaba el príncipe Mayo con molestia.

 **-¡No decidan eso ustedes mismos cabrones!, ¡El pasado que van a espiar es el mío, no el de ustedes!-** , reclamaba Gintoki con furia mirándolos a todos que cada vez lo estaban acercando más a la máquina de Gengai.

 **-Aquí lo tiene anciano, hágalo de una vez-** , decía Tsukuyo con seriedad viendo al anciano para que haga lo que sea de una vez.

 **-¿¡Tú también!?-** , preguntaba Gintoki sorprendido y confuso a la rubia que pareció ruborizarse un poco. **-¿¡Por qué todos están tan interesados!?-** , interrogaba Gintoki con desesperación mientras que forcejeaba con fuerza siendo retenido en lo que el viejo Gengai agarraba el conducto metálico.

 **-Aquí vamos-** , dijo el inventor con una sonrisa al momento de acercar el succionador del tiempo a Gintoki para después absorberlo como si fuera arte de magia o Kirby, no…¡CIENCIA!.

La sala se quedó en silencio al ver como el peliplateado había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno y el ambiente silencioso se quedó así un tiempo mientras que el viejo solo se quedó con los brazos detrás de su espalda.

 **-Oiga Gengai-san-** , decía Shinpachi con una leve sonrisa nerviosa sudando un poco mientras que atraía la atención del inventor. **-No me va decir que matamos a Gin-san, ¿verdad?-** , preguntaba Shinpachi con nervios causando que Kagura, Tsukuyo y Otae sientan un escalofrió y tragaran saliva con miedo.

 **-Solo esperen unos segundos, no sean impacientes-** , respondía Gengai restándole importancia a sus preocupaciones para después quedarse viendo el monitor de su máquina que parecía mostrar muchos garabatos e información que ni él mismo comprendía, pues así es la ciencia.

Luego de unos segundos más de espera, en medio del salón comenzó a visualizarse una misteriosa neblina de la cual poco a poco comenzó a aparecer una silueta. Al despejarse la pequeña niebla se revelo que era un niño con el cabello rizado y desaliñado de color plata. Este tenía puesto un Haori y un Hakama negro oscuro cor bordes grises y este estaba sucio junto con la piel del muchacho que tenía en sus manos una espada negra enfundada.

 **-¿Huh?-** , dijo el pequeño Gintoki confundido y parpadeando un par de veces mientras que giraba su mirada a las personas desconocidas que le veían boquiabiertos.

Ese niño de cabellos plateados no era nadie más que Gintoki. El primer invitado del pasado que tendrían esa noche con la intención de hablar con él y conocer más del pasado del peliplata que todos conocían. Pero resulta que al final esa extraña reunión se volvió muy interesante.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y ese fue el primer capítulo de esta pequeña historia. Espero que les haya gustado y si es así comenten que les ha parecido. Actualizare muy pronto ya que ya tengo los siguientes capítulos listos y preparados para actualizar.

Sin más que decir me despido y hasta la próxima…Sayonara.


	2. Demonio Adorable

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, aquí estoy en el segundo capítulo de esta pequeña historia de Gintama. Prácticamente soy Flash si comparo esta velocidad con la que actualizo mis otras historias jeje. Me agrada que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, pensé que sería interesante ver las interacciones de todos al conocer a otras versiones de Gin-chan y la idea simplemente se pegó a mi mente. Dejemos es de lado y comencemos de una vez…Go.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Gintama y sus personajes son propiedad de su autor Hideaki Sorachi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y con la sola finalidad de entretener.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2: Demonio Adorable**_

 **-¿Huh?-** , dijo el pequeño Gintoki confundido y parpadeando un par de veces mientras que giraba su mirada a las personas desconocidas que le veían boquiabiertas. Hasta hace unos segundos estaba en el campo de cadáveres y de la nada…allí con todos esas personas que le veían sorprendidos.

Los demás por su parte le veían asombrados y muy sorprendidos, el inventó funcionó siendo Gengai el único que lo festejaba, dado que los demás estaban con sus miradas puestas en el pequeño peliplata que parecía desubicado.

 **-¿E-Ese es Gin-chan?-** , preguntaba Kagura con asombro mientras que lo señalaba perpleja, el niño por su parte agarró con fuerza su espada mientras que los observaba a todos detenidamente.

 **-Son los mismos rizos y la misma permanente natural, definitivamente es él-** , dijo Tsukuyo saliendo de su asombro para cruzarse de brazos viendo al pequeño Gintoki que los veía a todos como si estuviera estudiando su entorno.

 **-¿¡Quién demonios son ustedes y donde estoy!?-** , preguntaba Gintoki con fuerza y una mirada amenazante mirándolos a todos mientras que desenfundaba su espada alertándolos, lo que no esperaron es ver la hoja de la espada con varios rastros de sangre.

Shinpachi se comenzó a acercar al pequeño Gintoki con una sonrisa nerviosa y moviendo sus manos tratando de omitir el detalle de la sangre para calmar al niño, la verdad es que ni él ni nadie esperaban en absoluto que el peliplata a esa edad ya haya matado.

 **-O-Oye, cálmate Gin-san-** , decía el castaño con relativa calma mientras que se acercaba. **-Somos tus amigos en el futuro, no tienes que temernos-** , continuó causando que Gintoki afilara la mirada y que sus ojos se mostraran más fríos al momento en que le apunta con la espada haciendo que él diera unos pasos para atrás sorprendido mientras que el resto se alertaba.

 **-No sé de qué estás hablando cuatro ojos-** , dijo el pequeño Gintoki con un tono serio y una mirada nada amigable viendo a Shinpachi. **-Siempre he estado solo y no necesito que unos extraños que me secuestraron me llamen amigo-** , continuó el peliplata mientras que paseaba su fría mirada por los demás desconocidos que estaban en el salón.

 **-¡Lo entendiste mal Gin-san!, lo que sucede es que!...-** , decía Hasegawa con una sonrisa nerviosa acercando al peliplata que luego le apuntó a él cerca en el pecho causando que Hijikata, Kondo y Okita sacaran sus espadas preparados para detenerle.

Gintoki estudió su situación por unos momentos más hasta que logró ver como cerca suyo estaba abierta una puerta que daba al pasillo. **-Me largo-** , dijo el peliplata con un tono serio para después correr hacia la salida enfundando su espada tomando desprevenidos a todos que no esperaban eso.

El niño corrió rápidamente saliendo del salón mientras que formaba un alboroto por los pasillos dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Al final Okita, Kondo e Hijikata se quedaron dentro del salón absteniéndose de perseguirle, no es como que lograrían que se calmara persiguiéndolo.

 **-¿¡Que se supone que fue eso anciano!?-** , preguntó Hijikata con furia mirando al viejo que parecía muy tranquilo por el simple hecho de que su invento haya funcionado.

 **-Ese fue una versión del pasado de Gintoki, la maquina cumplió su propósito e intercambió a los Gintokis en el tiempo-** , respondió Gengai con sencillez mientras que sobaba cariñosamente su hermosa máquina.

 **-¿Entonces así es como era Gin-san de niño?-** , se preguntaba Otae algo afligida para luego agachar la cabeza. **-Fue muy violento, parece que tuvo un pasado difícil-** , comentó la castaña pensando en que cosas le habrán pasado para que tuviera que matar a esa edad, ahora que se daba cuenta no conocía nada del pasado del peliplata y eso le apenaba.

 **-M-Me dio algo de miedo su mirada, no parecía al Gin-san de ahora-** , comentaba Hasegawa recuperándose del miedo que sintió ante la atemorizante mirada del niño peliplata, no era la primera vez que un niño le amenazaba pero ninguno tenía esa mirada en la cara, además de una espada llena de sangre.

 **-No deben olvidar que el jefe se convirtió en el guerrero más misterioso en la guerra Joi, es normal que haya tenido un pasado violento y lleno de sangre-** , decía Okita con los ojos cerrados y enfundando su espada diciendo algo lógico.

 **-¿Puedes explicarnos un poco Katsura-san?-** , pedía Shinpachi con una mirada preocupada al pelinegro para ver si podían averiguar más de Gin-san. No le gustaba esa sensación de culpa al no conocer bien las cosas por las que tuvo que pasar Gin-san y seguramente no era el único con ese pensamiento, solo había que ver a Kagura que parecía algo cabizbaja.

 **-Pues cuando yo era niño conocí a Gintoki en la escuela que llevaba nuestro maestro Yoshida Shoyo, él había sido su primer estudiante y en esos momentos peleaba contra Takasugi o yo con una actitud diferente, creo que este Gintoki es de antes de conocer a mi maestro-** , explicaba Katsura con una mirada seria y con una mano en su mentón mientras observaba al resto. Elizabeth a su lado solo levantó un cartel diciendo: "Ese niño sigue escapando por si se les olvida".

 **-Deberíamos buscarlo-** , decía Otae con preocupación por el pequeño Gintoki que ahora puede estar asustado. - **Quien sabe que le pasaría si se pierde en Yoshiwara-** , continuó la castaña agachando la cabeza con las manos recogidas contra su pecho.

 **-Ya puse a todas mis cortesanas en su búsqueda-** , dijo Tsukuyo con seriedad llamando la atención de todos. **-No deberían tardar tanto considerando que es un niño-** , agregó la rubia al momento de expulsar humo de tabaco de su boca.

 **-Haces mal en subestimarlo Tsukuyo-dono-** , comentaba Katsura cruzado de brazos llamando la atención de la rubia. **-Según lo que me contó mi maestro, Gintoki antes de conocerlo vivía en el campo de batalla sin padres mientras que sobrevivía de las comidas de los cadáveres-** , dijo él causando que Shinpachi, Otae y Kagura se mostraran algo afligidos por lo que escuchaban.

 **-No teníamos ni idea-** , decía Kagura con algo de pena. **-Gin-chan nunca habla de su pasado con nosotros-aru-** , agregó algo afectada ya que se sentía mal por no conocer el pasado del peliplata y porque este nunca se los hubiera dicho, se supone que trabajaban juntos y eran muy unidos, no debería haber esa clase de secretos entre ella y él.

 **-No es de extrañar-** , dijo Kondo con seriedad y cruzado de brazos. **-Lo más normal es que quiera olvidar todas esas cosas, un hombre puede buscar escapar de sus pecados y su pasado para vivir el presente-** , prosiguió el gorila comprendiendo al Yorozuya y sus intenciones de ocultarle su pasado a todos.

Shinpachi agachó la mirada pensando que las palabras que dijo Gintoki en la mañana eran ciertas, no fueron palabras vacías después de todo.

 **-Da igual eso ahora!, ¡solo podremos hablar con él cuando logren traerlo de vuelta!-** , exclamó Otae con una mirada decidida y segura de sí esperando poder hablar con el peliplata cuando lo traigan de vuelta. No dejaría por nada el pequeño siguiera asustado y temiéndoles a ellos que eran sus amigos, además que deseaba comprenderlo y conocerlo mejor.

 **-Una pregunta Gengai-san-** , decía Shinpachi llamando la atención del inventor. **-Si nuestro Gin-san está en el pasado, ¿no va a afectar el futuro de alguna manera?-** , preguntaba el cuatro ojos un poco preocupado por su realidad transmitiéndole la preocupación a unos cuantos.

 **-Como ya explique antes, es un intercambio pero se hace en un límite para que no cambie nuestra realidad de alguna manera, puedes considerarlos una clase de ilusión-** , explicaba Gengai con completa calma mirando a los lentes del chico.

 **-Nuestro Gintoki podrá interactuar con las personas del pasado pero los cambios que haga se quedaran solo en su memoria, en cambio el pequeño Gintoki está aquí como una ilusión, no importa que le digamos o hagamos, al final volverá a su tiempo como si nada hubiera pasado para que la historia siga su curso normal-** , concluyó el anciano con las manos en su espalda y con una expresión calmada.

 **-Ne Shinpachi, ¿Crees que Gin-chan no confía en nosotros?-** , preguntó Kagura con cierta pena llamando la atención del castaño. –No entiendo porque nunca nos habla de él-, dijo ella mirando al suelo causando que Shinpachi apretara los puños un poco.

 **-Tú sabes Gin-san es así, nunca dice nada y nosotros nunca preguntamos-** , decía el castaño con una mirada suave y una leve sonrisa buscando animar a pelirroja. **-Es normal que no sepamos varias cosas, pero aun así sabemos bien como es nuestro Gin-san, nuestro líder flojo y directo que protege a sus amigos-** , agregó Shinpachi con mejor ánimo que antes al momento de tocarle el hombro a Kagura que se mostró más animada ante sus palabras.

 **-Tienes razón-aru, ese idiota seguramente se quería hacer el misterioso-aru!-** , decía Kagura con una sonrisa renovada al igual que Shinpachi que le asintió coincidiendo.

 **-Gintoki siempre fue así, no le gustaba hablar del pasado-** , decía Katsura con una leve sonrisa en lo que se acercaba a ambos jóvenes. **–Takasugi y yo sabemos más de él gracias a nuestro maestro, por lo que no se preocupe si no dice nada líder-** , continuó el pelinegro con calma mientras miraba a Kagura que le asintió alegre.

 **-Pero yo si te pregunte Gin-san-** , se decía Otae con la mirada afligida en el suelo después de escuchar la conversación de ellos tres. **–Pero tú evitabas responderme desviando el tema-** , proseguía ella con algo de tristeza recordando la única vez en la que le preguntó sobre su pasado y él desvió el tema descubriendo a Kondo acosándola.

Quizás Shinpachi tenía razón con qué Gintoki confiaba en ellos, pero aun así debía haber alguna razón por la cual evitaba hablar de su pasado, después de todo aún puede recordar como él parecía tener destellos de tristeza en su cara cuando le hizo aquella pregunta.

* * *

Luego pasaron aproximadamente 15 minutos esperando a que hubiera alguna noticia del pequeño peliplata que había escapado. Allí una cortesana del escuadrón de Tsukuyo se acercó a ella para decirle la noticia en su oído para luego retirarse.

 **-Escuchen todos, ya lograron capturarlo-** , dijo Tsukuyo en voz alta y con calma llamando la atención de todos en la sala. Luego dos cortesanas entraron a salón sosteniendo al pequeño peliplateado que estaba con los brazos amarrados a su espalda mientras que forcejeaba como un animal salvaje para poder escapar.

 **-¡Déjenme malditas!, ¡las matare!-** , amenazaba el pequeño Gintoki con furia para luego ser dejado en el suelo por las cortesanas que le dejaron la espada de él a Kagura que estaba mirándole preocupada. No se imaginaba ver a Gin-chan en ese estado salvaje de pequeño, ahora se sentía algo tonta al pensar que era un niño mimado y flojo.

 **-Tch, que mocoso tan escandaloso-** , comentaba Hijikata irritado viendo de reojo al ruidoso peliplata mientras que continuaba fumando.

Gintoki por su parte logró acomodarse bien en el suelo para luego retorcerse alejándose de ellos para después tener la espalda contra una pared mientras seguía forcejeando ante la vista de todos que tenían sus miradas puestas en él, claro que unas más apenadas que otras.

 **-Al parecer todas las cortesanas tuvieron que unir fuerzas para atraparlo debido a que atacaba a matar-** , decía Tsukuyo con seriedad viendo al pequeño que seguía forcejeando causando que todos se sorprendieran. **-Me informaron que varias de ellas resultaron heridas pero nada grave-** , agregó la rubia pensando en la habilidoso que era ese pequeño Gintoki para su edad. Todas ellas habían sido bien entrenadas y que él requiriera tanta atención para capturarle era de elogiar.

La mayoría se quedó mirando como forcejeaba molesto menos Otae que con una sonrisa amable y gentil se acercó a él alarmando a Shinpachi y a Kondo que le extendieron sus manos preocupados.

 **-¡E-Espera Ane-ue!-** , trataba de advertir el hermano pequeño pero la castaña mayor no le hizo caso.

 **-Gin-san, por favor cálmate, no te vamos a hacer nada-** , decía Otae con suavidad en su voz y con calma viendo al pequeño peliplata que le veía pero seguía forcejeando apretando los dientes con su mirada agresiva.

 **-No los conozco a ustedes, déjenme irme de aquí!-** , reclamaba el pequeño con unos ojos intensos mirando a la chica del kimono rosa causando que esta vea aunque sea por un momento, miedo en los ojos del niño.

Por lo cual para sorpresa de todos incluyendo a Gintoki, Otae con una linda sonrisa calmada se sentó en el suelo al lado de él para comenzar a desamarrar las cuerdas que lo retenían.

 **-¡Ey Otae-san!, ¿¡por qué los estas liberando!?-** , preguntaba Kondo con miedo de que el pequeño peliplata salvaje llegue a hacerle algo a su futura esposa _(Ni en sueños gorila)_.

 **-Pues yo también me asustaría si aparezco en un lugar desconocido con extraños a mí alrededor-** , respondió Otae con calma mientras que con delicadeza terminaba de desamarrar las cuerdas de Gintoki dejándolo libre, pero este fuera de alborotarse se tranquilizó y se quedó viendo a la castaña incrédulo ante la actitud de ella.

 **-Mucho gusto Gin-san, mi nombre es Shimura Otae-** , se presentaba la castaña con una linda sonrisa viendo al peliplata que parecía aun incrédulo ante su amabilidad. **-¿Ya estas mejor Gin-san?-** , preguntaba Otae con una sonrisa gentil y una mirada amable viendo al niño que ensanchó un poco más los ojos para luego agachar la cabeza algo apenado.

 **-D-Denme mi espada-** , pedía Gintoki con algo de inseguridad y nervios mientras que se rascaba la cabeza con una mano resultándole adorable solo a las chicas que se enternecieron.

 **-¡Como si fuéramos a darle una espada a un niño que sabe cómo utilizarla!-** , exclamaba Kondo con una sonrisa burlona viendo al niño que parecía ser tratado muy bien por Otae, y eso le irritaba mucho más que el abundante pelo en su culo.

 **-Aquí tienes-aru-** , dijo Kagura con una alegre sonrisa extendiéndole su espada al peliplata, el cual la tomó con tranquilidad para después aferrarse a esta como si fuera muy necesaria, después de todo era su única arma para defenderse de quien sea y con esa mentalidad había crecido en el campo de batalla.

 **-Ey china, ¿acaso no escuchaste lo que puede hacer el mini jefe?-** , preguntó Okita con algo de molestia viendo a Kagura que se acababa de arrodillar en el suelo cerca de Gintoki que parecía estar más calmado mientras que seguía mirando al suelo con la espada en sus brazos.

 **-Eso da igual sádico-** , replicó Kagura viendo a Okita con odio y una vena en la frente para después volver a mirar al pequeño Gin-chan con calma. **-Gin-chan no atacaría a las personas que son amables con él-aru-** , agregó la Yato con una sonrisa alegre.

 **-¿Te sientes bien?, ¿no tienes alguna herida?-** , preguntaba Otae con amabilidad al peliplata que tan solo negó con la cabeza lentamente para alivio de ella y de Kagura.

 **-No, esas mujeres no me atacaron-** , respondió el pequeño Gintoki mientras que levantaba un poco su cabeza para ver con algo de prudencia y timidez a las dos chicas que le estaban sonriendo tan amigablemente a pesar de cómo se comportó.

Normalmente le matarían o esclavizarían de donde el viene por menos, por lo que no entendía esa seguridad que sentía ante esas extrañas que parecían amables. Había visto muchas veces como personas amables traicionaban a sus amigos más cercanos ante el gobierno para así asegurar su seguridad, por lo que ya sabía que las apariencias engañaban y que no debía fiarse de nadie, pero ellas dos le daban una sensación de protección que siempre ha desconocido.

 **-Eso es porque no queremos hacerte daño Gin-san-** , decía Shinpachi con una sonrisa amigable y calmada mientras que se acercaba a Gintoki.

 **-Mi nombre es Sakata Gintoki, apréndetelo cuatro ojos-** , replicó Gintoki con una mirada enojada viendo a Shinpachi causando que este diera un paso hacia atrás con un aura depresiva. No era la primera vez que un niño le insultaba, pero ninguno era su jefe que también era como su hermano mayor que ahora solo se mostraba cómodo con Kagura y Otae.

 **-Al parecer desde pequeño estaba a la defensiva-** , comentaba Hasegawa de fondo con una sonrisa divertida mientras observaba como Kagura y Otae le sobaban el cabello a Gintoki avergonzándole.

 **-Hola Gintoki-** , saludaba Katsura a la versión pequeña de su amigo de armas peliplateado llamando su atención mientras que las chicas no paraban de tocar su cabello. - **Quizás todavía no me conozcas, pero en el futuro conocerás a un poderoso samurái llamado Katsura Kotaro!-** , exclamó Katsura con una sonrisa orgullosa cruzado de brazos pensando en que le tendría más respeto una vez lo conociera en la escuela de Shoyo-Sensei.

 **-Que ruidoso Zura-** , rechistaba el peliplata cortándole el royo a Katsura. **-Seguramente solo eres un payaso ruidoso opacado por una chica-** , agregó Gintoki dándole al líder del Joui en una fibra sensible haciendo que este se fuera a un rincón deprimido mientras que Elizabeth tenía un cartel que decía: "Acertó en todo".

 **-Ahora díganme ¿dónde estoy? y ¿quiénes son ustedes?-** , preguntó el pequeño Gintoki con una mirada seria viendo a la chica del kimono rosado que le había liberado.

 **-Mm, se puede decir que seremos unos amigos tuyos y estos momentos estas en una reunión de amigos-** , respondía Otae con una sonrisa calmada y amable viendo al peliplata tratando de responderle con la verdad. Después Shinpachi se acercó lentamente hacia su hermana para decirle algo en el oído.

 **-¿Qué tratas de hacer Ane-ue?, deberías explicarle todo-** , decía Shinpachi algo confuso sin entender por qué su hermana no comentaba el viaje en el tiempo y la máquina de Gengai.

 **-No será necesario Shin-chan, queríamos conocer al pequeño Gin-san, no confundirlo con detalles del tiempo-** , respondía Otae con disimulo y en voz baja a su hermanito. Honestamente apenas ella entendía ese asunto del tiempo por lo cual era mejor no confundir también al pequeño Gintoki.

 **-Al final no eres tan salvaje y violento-aru, eres como un lindo demonio-** , comentaba Kagura sonriente mientras que seguía sobándole los plateados rizos a Gintoki que a pesar de parecer molesto no oponía resistencia.

 **-Tch, no entiendo porque hablan como si me conocieran-** , murmuraba el niño mientras que desviaba la mirada a un lado, lo cual le saco unas risas a Kagura que no detuvo sus caricias, ahora que Gintoki era pequeño podría aprovechar de hacer eso, con el Gintoki del presente resultaría en burlas y bromas hacia ella por parte del peliplata.

 **-¿Tienes padres Gintoki?, ¿o por lo menos a alguien que te cuide?-** , preguntaba Tsukuyo con curiosidad mientras que se acercaba al peliplata para darle una onigiri que estaba en la mesa de comida a unos metros. Querían conocer más de Gintoki por lo que sería mejor comenzar con las preguntas más relevantes.

El peliplata se mostró algo desconfiado con la rubia pero lentamente acercó la mano para tomar el onigiri y comenzar a comérselo con calma sacándole una leve sonrisa a la cortesana de la muerte.

 **-Pues supongo que alguna vez los tuve, estoy solo desde que tengo memoria-** , respondió Gintoki con algunos granos de arroz en la mejilla viendo a la chica rubia que parecía también ser amable. **–Tampoco es que los necesite, seguramente terminarían muertos en la guerra-** , agregó el peliplata fingiendo indiferencia cuando internamente sabía que pasó noches enteras deseando tener padres.

Las tres chicas se mostraron algo tristes por él, dado que no se imaginaban que haya estado viviendo así de pequeño desde pequeño sin ningún conocido que le ayude. Luego Otae con una sonrisa amable le comenzó a limpiar la cara al niño con un pañuelo rosa causando que este refunfuñe un poco.

 **-D-Detente, ¿q-que me haces?-** , preguntaba el pequeño demonio peliplata con vergüenza mientras trataba de alejarse de la castaña que le estaba limpiando la boca, pero para su mala suerte Kagura le sujeto para retenerlo con una sonrisa.

 **-No tienes que estar solo todo el tiempo, las cosas serán mejores con amigos a tu lado!-** , dijo Otae con una linda y amable sonrisa viendo al peliplata en lo que terminaba de limpiarle la boca para después juntar sus palmas con alegría causando que Gintoki abriera un poco los ojos ante sus palabras.

 **-Me estoy empezando a entristecer con todo esto-** , decía Madao con algunas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas observando como el peliplata estaba recibiendo atenciones de las tres chicas que normalmente le lastimaban. **-Ey viejo, ¿cuándo va a volver nuestro Gin-san?-** , preguntó Hasegawa con curiosidad al inventor que le volteó a ver.

 **-Pues esta versión debería volver cerca de una hora a su tiempo, nuestro Gintoki en cambio se quedara en un espacio cuántico hasta que traigamos a la siguiente versión para que intercambien lugares-** , explicó Gengai con serenidad viendo al vagabundo que se debía haber colado en el salón.

 **-¿Qué haremos durante ese tiempo?, no es que tengamos mucho que decirle a él que va a olvidar todo-** , comentaba Hijikata con seriedad mientras que seguía recostado contra una pared. Al lado suyo estaba Kondo pegándose la frente contra la pared dado que estaba muriendo de envidia de Gintoki que era atendido por Otae.

 **-No creo que lo vaya a olvidar todo Hijikata-san-** , opinaba la castaña con un tono amable llamando la atención del adicto a la mayonesa. **-Después de todo nos han borrado la memoria incontables veces pero nuestros recuerdos perduran en nuestros corazones-** , agregó Otae con un tono maduro y sentimental haciendo que el peliplata se mostrara intrigado..

 **-Yo pienso que podemos hacer que pase un buen rato esperando que esa sensación de alegría se quede en su corazón-** , continuó ella mientras que volteaba a mirar al pequeño que rápidamente desvió la mirada para seguir comiendo su onigiri con un ceño fruncido.

 **-Yo también pienso eso-aru-** , apoyó Kagura con una alegre sonrisa viendo a los demás. **-¿Tu qué opinas Gin-chan?, ¿quieres divertirte con nosotros?-** , le preguntaba Kagura a Gintoki captando su atención que le volteó a ver de reojo.

 **-No es como si tengo otra opción, no tengo ni idea de donde estoy y no tengo lugar al que regresar-** , respondió Gintoki agachando la mirada algo molesto causando que las chicas le tengan un poco de pena, pero de después Katsura se fue acercando sin entender el ambiente.

 **-¡Así se habla Gintoki!-** , exclamó Katsura con una gran sonrisa llamando la atención de todos. **-¡A comer y a beber se ha dicho!-** , ordenó el pelinegro con emoción exigiendo que la diversión comenzara, a lo cual los demás no se rehusaron y comenzaron el "festejo" para por lo menos buscar animar al niño peliplata.

Y así Shinpachi junto con Hasegawa y Elizabeth comenzaron una batalla de Karaoke mientras que Okita e Hijikata comían su comida al lado de Kondo que parecía estar deprimido en su asiento. En un momento su cabeza cayó sobre el plato de Ramen con Mayonesa de Hijikata y esta le entró en los ojos al gorila causado risas en el salón.

Tsukuyo se pasaba allí un rato hablando con Otae y Katsura para en ocasiones tomar pequeños patrullajes para custodiar la paz en Yoshiwara.

El pequeño Gintoki se quedó en un rincón del salón con su espada en una mano pensando comer tranquilo hasta que vuelva a su "¿hogar?". Pero eso no sucedió debido a que Otae y Kagura le hicieron compañía mientras hablaban entre ellas y riéndose de los gritos de Kondo por la mayonesa en sus ojos, causando que por unos segundos el niño sonriera honestamente feliz, cosa que no pudieron notar ambas chicas.

* * *

La celebración continuó sin mostrar señales de llegar acabar, pero el tiempo pasó y el pequeño peliplata que estaba comiendo un onigiri estaba comenzando a desaparecer captando la atención de todos.

 **-¿Por qué Gin-chan está brillando anciano?-** , preguntaba Kagura con intriga mirando a Gengai mientras señalaba al niño que estaba liberando un pequeño brillo blanco mientras que sus manos se hacían transparentes.

 **-Está volviendo a su tiempo, en breves momentos desaparecerá-** , respondió Gengai con calma mirando al muchacho que se estaba observando las manos con completa serenidad como si no fuera una sorpresa para él, después de todo sabía que todo lo bueno no dura y su partida era inevitable, lo cual en cierta medida le entristecía.

 **-¿Te divertiste Gin-san?-** , preguntó Otae con una linda sonrisa y una mirada amable al pequeño que le volteó a ver y se sonrojó un poco al ver que la cara de la pelirroja estaba algo cerca de la suya, al parecer ella no conocía del espacio personal. **–Así nos la pasamos todo el tiempo cuando estas con nosotros, ¡siempre es divertido!-**.

 **-P-Puede que fueran un grupo de idiotas, pero…-** , comenzó a decir Gintoki con algo de vergüenza mientras desviaba la mirada hacia abajo. **-Supongo que me divertí un poco-** , respondió con una leve sonrisa de lado mientras miraba al suelo.

 **-Me alegro, ahora recuerda Gin-san-** , dijo Otae con calma llamando la atención del mini Gintoki que levantó la mirada curioso de que tenía que decirle.

 **-¡ME LLEGAS A LLAMAR IDIOTA OTRA VEZ Y TE MATO!-** , exclamó Otae con un aura terrorífica y unos ojos de muerte mientras que golpeaba al niño en la cabeza para sorpresa de algunos que comenzaron a reír ante la escena que habían visto varias veces pero con un Gintoki adulto.

 **-E-Esta bien-** , decía el peliplata sobándose el chichón en su cabeza mientras que la castaña se calmaba. **-Otae-** , agregó Gintoki con una suave sonrisa feliz diciendo ese nombre causando que la mencionada abriera los ojos sorprendida para luego ver como el niño desaparece completamente en un destello de luz.

El salón se sumergió en un pequeño silencio donde Kondo recuperaba la compostura y el alivio ante la ausencia del niño que ocupaba la atención de su futura esposa. Shinpachi, Kagura, Katsura y Tuskuyo tenian leves sonrisas en sus caras teniendo la esperanza de que algo le hubiera quedado al peliplata en el corazón.

Mientras tanto Otae parecía calmarse con las manos recogidas contra su pecho, pues le sorprendió el hecho de que el pequeño le haya llamado por su nombre de esa manera. Solo era eso, su nombre, ¿entonces por qué se sorprendió tanto? era algo que se preguntaba ella con un tenue sonrojo viendo al lugar donde hace unos segundos estaba el niño.

Esa fue la primera versión de Gintoki que lograron ver esa noche, ciertamente lograron descubrir un poco más del trágico y duro pasado el peliplata que conocían pero aun habían más incógnitas en ese pasado que con la siguiente versión serian respondidas.

Claro que puede que no salga como ellos esperan y las cosas podría tomar un giro distinto, después de todo un demonio blanco no puede ser controlado ni retenido cuando el ardor y la adrenalina del campo de batalla inundan su cuerpo.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y ese fue el segundo capítulo de esta historia de Gintama. Espero que les haya gustado y si es así por favor comenten que les ha parecido.

Puede que hubiera exagerado en mandar a todas las cortesanas para capturar a Gintoki, pero hay que recordar que el pobre sobrevivía con su espada en el campo de guerra donde cualquier día uno puede morir, es normal que tenga habilidad antes de conocer a Shoyo. Además del hecho de que las cortesanas debían capturarlo y no debían usar Kunais en él, de otra forma las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

En el último párrafo deje una obvia pista de la siguiente versión que vendrá que estoy seguro todos saben cuál es. Hubiera puesto de título "el demonio devoracadaveres", pero me incline más por el nombre que le da Shoyo cuando lo conoce que me parece más emotivo.

Sin más que decir me despido de ustedes y nos vemos la próxima…Sayonara.


	3. El Dolor del Demonio Blanco

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

Ohayo, aquí estoy en un nuevo capitulo que esta vez si me tarde poquito, pero lo importante es que ya esta aquí. Solo para aclarar mis parejas favoritas de Gintama son GintokixTsukuyo y GintokixKagura, entiendo que pueda parecer que me guió más por una que por otra pero en esta historia no se vera en si algún romance, eso lo dejare para el siguiente. Espero que hasta el momento les este gustado y sin más espera comencemos…Go.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Gintama y sus personajes son propiedad de su autor Hideaki Sorachi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y con la sola finalidad de entretener.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3: El Dolor del Demonio Blanco**_

Luego de que la versión niño de Gintoki desapareciera, todos se encontraban viendo el lugar donde este anteriormente estaba en un cómodo silencio que adornaba el gran salón. Fue liberador en cierta medida para algunos el haber conocido a ese pequeño peliplata y sobre todo fue revelador saber más del pasado de Gintoki.

 **-Fue entretenido hablar con Gin-chan niño-aru-** , decía Kagura sonriente viendo a Tsukuyo que le asintió con una leve sonrisa. Para ambas había sido una buena experiencia el haber conocido al pequeño niño que si bien se mostraba duro, encubría su verdadera forma de ser en su interior y la verdad pudieron ver algunos rasgos que presenta Gintoki en la actualidad.

 **-Me siento contento por conocer un poco mejor a Gin-san-** , decía Shinpachi con una leve sonrisa mirando al suelo. **-No solo su pasado sino también como era, siento que ahora puedo comprenderlo mejor-** , agregó el castaño pensando en que podría entender mejor al peliplata si sabía por lo que tuvo que pasar.

 **-Gin-san fue muy cruel conmigo-** , decía Hasegawa con algo de tristeza llamando la atención de Shinpachi. **-¡Me decía comentarios muy crueles que no eran verdad!-** , se quejaba el Madao como si fuera un niño pequeño y sollozaba un poco.

 **-Solo estaba diciéndote la verdad, eres un desecho de la sociedad Hasegawa-san-** , decía Shinpachi con una gota en la sien viendo al vagabundo que todo el tiempo se la pasaba durmiendo en cajas de cartón o emborrachándose hasta desfallecer.

 **-El Mini jefe en verdad era fuerte si pudo aguantar a las cortesanas, otras personas no hubieran podido con eso-** , dijo Okita con su usual calma mientras observaba a Hijikata directamente, como si quisiera que su comentario resultara ofensivo para el pelinegro.

 **-Tsk, yo hubiera aguantado dos horas más si tuviera esa edad-** , dijo el adicto a la mayonesa con molestia mientras desviaba la mirada haciéndose el chulo, claro que los que le veían tenían unas gotas en la nuca ante la competitividad del vicecomandante demoníaco.

 **-¡Ya quiero ver cuál será el siguiente Gin-chan que vendrá-aru!-** , exclamó Kagura con emoción y una gran sonrisa en lo que se acercaba a Gengai como si estuviera reclamando al siguiente peliplata que apareciera.

 **-Ya cálmate mocosa, ya debería estar por llegar la siguiente versión de Gintoki-** , avisaba Gengai con completa calma llamando la atención de todos allí que se pusieron expectantes a su entorno con cierta ansiedad, era evidente para muchos que su instinto asesino estaba aflorando.

 **-Me pregunto si por fin aparecerá el jefe en sus años como Shiroyasha-** , se preguntaba Okita con calma mientras que tomaba el mango de su espada queriendo luchar contra el jefe durante ese tiempo caótico.

 **-Tengo preparadas las esposas por si aparece ese demonio permanentado-** , dijo Hijikata con una sonrisa intimidante y una mirada de muerte mientras que mordía el cigarrillo que estaba fumando.

 **-Ni se les ocurra-** , decía Tsukuyo llamando la atención de los dos oficiales del Shinsengumi. **-Si comienzan una pelea con él aquí entonces pueden estar seguros que toda Yoshiwara sufrirá varios daños-** , advertía con una mirada seria queriendo que la paz en la ciudad no se vea perturbada por el enfrentamiento.

 **-Sera mejor que se calmen ustedes dos, Sogo, Toshi-** , decía Kondo con seriedad y cruzado de brazos llamando la atención de ellos dos. **-En estos momentos solo estamos aquí como invitados normales, no como el Shinsengumi-** , agregó el gorila causando que Hijikata chasqueara con la lengua y Okita simplemente levantó los hombros con desinterés.

Y otra vez sucedió el fenómeno de la neblina alertando a todos. En la misma zona donde el pequeño Gintoki desapareció se comenzó a ver una silueta de mayor tamaño captando la atención de todos, y cuando se despejó la niebla todos pudieron ver a…Shiroyasha.

Era Gintoki en sus años en la guerra Joi, tenía una cinta blanca en su frente y su Haori blanco junto a sus ropas de guerras que iban en conjunto con sus cabellos blancos. Pero a decir verdad buena parte de las prendas estaban manchadas de sangre que no eran de él junto con algunos mechones de su cabello causando que todos se alarmaran pues parecía venir directamente del campo de batalla.

Él estaba erguido en toda su altura y se encontraba jadeando con una mirada salvaje y completamente sanguinaria mientras que aun empuñaba su espada llena de sangre fresca. Hasta hace unos segundos estaba en medio del campo de batalla liderando a los rebeldes y de la nada…allí.

 **-¿Huh?-** , preguntó Shiroyasha con algo de confusión al observar con agresividad su entorno que había cambiado abruptamente. Hasta hace unos segundos acaba de matar a varios amantos y el repentino cambio a un salón con personas normales resultaba desconcertante para el salvaje guerrero.

Otae y Kagura que eran las que estaban más próximas a él, dieron unos pasos atrás al ver la sanguinaria mirada carmesí del peliplata que reflejaba la violencia y el instinto asesino hacia cualquier que estuviera cera.

Decir que era intimidante e imponente era decir poco ante la imagen que presentaba él. Sus ropas literalmente tenían sangre fresca a cantaros como si la matanza de la cual salió fuera un holocausto de muerte y su mirada llena de desolación y desesperanza resultaba aterradora para las mentes más débiles del grupo.

Todos lo observaban con los ojos abiertos, incluyendo a los oficiales del Shinsengumi que antes habían deseado luchar contra el demonio, y como si fuera un golpe de la realidad les fue invocado al peliplata para hacerles retroceder en su decisión.

 **-¿¡Pero qué demonios!?-** , exclamó Gintoki alterado y con furia al momento de posicionarse con su espada como si estuviera rodeado de enemigos que ansiaban su vida. Pues para él eso eran ellos, un grupo de enemigos que le habían secuestrado con quien sabe que métodos.

Okita, Hijikata y Kondo sacaron sus espadas rápidamente luego de salir de sorpresa mientras que Tsukuyo trataba de controlar su asombro y sacaba algunos de sus Kunais en ambas manos. Katsura por su parte estaba con una leve sonrisa y de brazos cruzados viendo de nuevo a su amigo con el cual luchó codo a codo contra los Amanto y el gobierno.

 **-¡Estos Gin-sans tienen como reflejo apuntar a las personas!-** , comentaba Hasegawa con miedo mientras que se escondía detrás de Shinpachi que estaba mirando con asombro al peliplata. Era intimidante su presencia pero a pesar de eso tenía la certeza de que no dañaría a nadie en el salón, sencillamente Gintoki no era asi,

Shiroyasha jadeaba con su mirada puesta en todos los que le rodeaban ignorando la apariencia de ese sujeto con cabello largo que se parecía muchísimo a Zura, seguramente era su imaginación, pues Zura estaba en el castillo enemigo con Takasugi y Sakamoto.

 **-Me gustaría hacerles varias preguntas a mis secuestradores pero…-** , decía Gintoki con seriedad llamando la atención de todos en lo que observaba una salida que daba al pasillo. - **Me voy-** , terminó de decir para luego correr a gran velocidad hacia la salida tomando nuevamente al Shinsengumi desprevenido.

 **-¡Espera Gin-chan!-** , exclamaba Kagura mientras le extendía la mano al peliplata que acababa de salir al pasillo a gran velocidad. De cierta forma un fuerte dolor en el pecho se formó en ella al ver como de nuevo Gin-chan se alejaba de ellos, no…de ella, y la verdad eso confundía a la Yato que sentía esa necesidad de estar al lado del demonio de cabellera plateada.

Los Okita y Kondo salieron en su persecución del peliplata mientras que Tsukuyo se acercaba a la salida para ver el trayecto del pasillo que estaba hecho un desorden. Los demás mantenían un silencio en lo que pensaban lo que debían hacer ya que esta situación era titánicamente diferente a la del pequeño Gin, este era más peligroso sin duda.

 **-¡Esta vez vamos a necesitar la colaboración de todos!-** , exclamó Tsukuyo con seriedad viendo al Shinsengumi y al resto para después seguir al demonio blanco. Necesitarían toda la ayuda posible pues ni sus cortesanas podrían detenerlo con todas sus fuerzas.

 **-Entonces si vamos a luchar contra Shiroyasha, ¡cuenten conmigo!-** , accedió Hijikata con una sonrisa maliciosa para después unirse a la persecución del gran Shiroyasha. Claro que se mostraba desafiante pero nunca admitiría que tuvo miedo por unos segundos al ver al peliplata, eso sería un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba.

Los que quedaron en la sala fueron Elizabeth, Katsura que estaba calmado, Kagura que luego de unos segundos comenzó a correr en busca de Gin-chan y Shinpachi que luego de unos segundos de duda le siguió. Otae se quedó allí con una expresión apenada mirando la salida mientras Madao se encontraba rascándose la cabeza y Gengai que parecía completamente ajeno a la situación estaba rascándose el trasero.

 **-¿Estas bien Otae-san?-** , preguntó Hasegawa con intriga mientras que se acercaba a la hermana de Shinpachi que parecía estar algo afligida. - **¿Sucedió algo?-** , preguntó el Madao con cierta preocupación.

 **-Tiene unos ojos más sanguinarios a los de la otra vez-** , decía Otae pensando en la mirada de Gintoki en comparación a cuando era niño. **-Parece que de verdad fuera un demonio-** , agregó con cierta pena pensando en sus ropas llenas de sangre y su respiración agitada en conjunto con esa mirada sanguinaria.

 **-Pues ese es el Gintoki durante el final de la guerra Joi-** , dijo Katsura con calma acercándose un poco captando la atención de la castaña. **-Se cuenta que en ese entonces él era soldado que más vidas se cobró en el campo de batalla-** , agregó el pelinegro recordando que su amigo con su sola presencia subía la moral de los hombres de batalla, algunos solo exclamaban: _"¡Con Shiroyasha de nuestro lado ya hemos ganado la guerra!"._

Mientras tanto en la persecución del demonio blanco. El mencionado se encontraba corriendo a gran velocidad entre las calles de Yoshiwara mientras que apretaba los dientes preguntándose donde demonios estaba y como volvía al campo de batalla. Su prioridad era reconocer su ubicación y poder llegar a un lugar alto para ver si el campo de batalla estaba cerca, claro que notó que parecía estar en una especie de hangar que estaba bajo tierra y la opción más factible era salir de allí a la superficie lo más rápido posible.

Luego avistó como frente a él aparecían los tres sujetos uniformados con sus espadas desenfundadas. Eran los mismos que observó en el salón y por lo que parecía podrían querían detenerle, cosa que no lograrían.

 **-¡Detente allí Yorozuya-san!-** , exclamaba Kondo con seriedad y su espada desenfundada mientras que esperaba al peliplata con Hijikata y Okita a su lado. **-¡En nombre del Bakufu te pido que te detengas!-** , agregó causando que Gintoki afilara su mirada con una mirada y aura desafiantes.

 **-Con que los perros del Bakufu del shogun cambiaron su uniforme, eh?-** , decía Shiroyasha con una mirada agresiva causando que Kondo se reprenda mentalmente, precisamente no tenía que decirle algo así a un rebelde que luchaba contra el gobierno.

Shiroyasha a gran velocidad llegó frente a los tres Samuráis para desencadenar una lucha de espadas que era guiada por él dado que no se estaba conteniendo en nada. Hijikata y Kondo apretaban los dientes tratando de atacarle pero este los esquivaba con rapidez para luego contraatacar con ataques dirigidos a zona vitales.

Sus ataques eran salvajes pero a la vez precisos y su velocidad sin duda alguna era de elogiar dado que luchaba contra los tres sin casi dificultad. Movimientos ágiles y potentes por su parte resultaban difíciles de esquivar o interceptar para los tres de más alta rango en el Shinsengumi, sin duda era una fiera en el combate.

 **-Oiga jefe, cálmese y le explicaremos todo con calma, de otra forma tendré que matarlo-** , comentaba Okita con una mirada seria viendo al peliplata mientras trataba de no dejar alguna abertura para ser atacado. Luego se vio obligado a tomar distancia ya que un rápido corte estuvo dirigido a su torso por Gintoki.

 **-¡No lo amenazases Sogo!, ¿¡no te das cuenta de quién es!?-** , exclamaba Kondo con una mirada seria mientras que aguantaba lo mejor que podía los continuos y veloces ataques del demonio blanco que estaba luchando con superioridad contra el comandante, el vicecomandante y el capitán del primer escuadrón del Shinsengumi.

Gintoki al oír al gorila sonrió de lado alertando a Hijikata que se ubicó delante de Kondo para protegerlo. Iba a atacar pero no, solo fue una finta que a gran velocidad continuó con unos pasos ágiles pasando por el medio de ellos tres como si fuera un fantasma. Al llegar a la espalda de ellos, los tres se sorprendieron al ver que sus espadas se rompieron dado que Shiroyasha aprovechó para hacerlo.

 **-Tsk, maldito-** , murmulló el pelinegro con molestia ante el peliplata que se les estaba escapando. **-Nos hubiera matado si hubiera querido-** , agregó con rabia reconociendo que el gran Shiroyasha al final si era de temer, sin duda que el Gintoki del presente era hasta más fuerte pero no habían medido fuerzas en serio, sin duda le subestimó todo este tiempo.

El peliplata con rapidez se subió a los tejados de la ciudad y comenzó a correr allí mientras que la hermosa luz de la luna le ayudaba en su trayecto. Saltaba con agilidad mientras que sentía que estaba siendo seguido, por lo que volteó su vista hacia unos tejados a su izquierda y pudo ver a una chica rubia lanzándole Kunais.

 **-Una Kunoichi…-** , decía el peliplata con una sonrisa de lado observando como la chica le estaba alcanzando mientras que seguía lanzándole Kunais para detenerle. - **¿En dónde demonios vine a parar?-** , se preguntó Gintoki mientras esquivaba los proyectiles con agilidad y sin mucho esfuerzo.

 **-¡Detente un momento Gintoki!-** , exclamaba Tsukuyo con seriedad mientras que seguía persiguiendo al peliplata que aun dándole la espalda seguía evitando los Kunais. **-No queremos hacerte daño-** , agregó ella ignorando el hecho de que seguía lanzando Kunais afilados y precisos que solo fallaban gracias a la habilidad de él.

 **-Dices eso pero aun así estas lanzándome proyectiles-** , contestó Gintoki con una leve sonrisa al momento de detenerse con una finta para ir en dirección hacia la rubia tomándole desprevenida.

Ella abrió los ojos y saltó hacia atrás al momento de lanzarle más Kunais al peliplata que con su espada los desvió sin problemas. Ella tomaría distancia pero no se percató de que al saltar hacia atrás caería en un callejón, pero sucede que Shiroyasha saltó con impulso en su ayuda para tomarle de la cintura y llevarla al otro tejado cayendo ella sobre el pecho de él.

 **-Eres más hábil de lo que creía-** , decía Gintoki con una calmada sonrisa y jadeando un poco por el cansancio mientras observaba a Tsukuyo que estaba sobre a él sorprendida de que le haya salvado.

 **-¿¡Pero que estas!?-** , exclamó Tsukuyo con nervios y un sonrojo en su rostro al momento en que se despegó del peliplata que aún tenía sus manos en su cintura.

Luego Gintoki con calma se comenzó a para del suelo mientras que con una media sonrisa serena tomaba su espada para luego mirar a los ojos a la rubia.

 **-Pero me temo que no soy de los hombres que se dejan seducir por las mujeres hermosas-** , terminó de decir Gintoki viendo a Tsukuyo para después saltar a la calle y seguir huyendo dejando allí a una ruborizada e impactada Tsukuyo mientras que la luz de la luna iluminaba el pálido rostro de ella.

Ella se quedó en silencio ante las palabras del peliplata mientras que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos bien abiertos observando el lugar por donde se fue Gintoki que no parecía haber dicho esas palabras en broma.

 **-H-Hermosa…-** , se dijo así misma incrédula como si quisiera reafirmar lo que acababa de escuchar de boca del peliplateado.

Por su parte con Shiroyasha, él seguía corriendo por las calles de Yoshiwara buscando algún lugar por donde poder salir hasta que vio a una chica con ropas chinas y a un chico con lentes que le obstruían el paso de la calle. Al parecer por no tener un rumbo fijo todos se les estaban adelantando en su huida.

 **-¡Detente un momento Gin-san!-** , exclamó Shinpachi con una mirada seria viendo al peliplata que se seguía acercando con su espada desenvainada. **-¡Nosotros no somos tus enemigos!, ¡solo queremos hablar unos momentos!-** , agregó mientras que extendía las manos al frente para que se detuviera Gin-san sin hacer uso de la violencia.

El peliplata admiró por unos momentos el coraje del muchacho pero no se detendría debido a que tenía un compromiso que cumplir en la guerra, tenía que volver a luchar para estar más cerca de su objetivo, y no se detendría ante nada ni nadie para lograr salvar a su maestro.

 **-¡Deja de formar un alboroto Gin-chan!-** , exclamó Kagura con una mirada firme viendo a Shiroyasha que no había disminuido la velocidad con la que se acercaba. **-¿¡Acaso no recuerdas la fiesta que tuviste con nosotros!?-** , agregó ella cerrando los ojos con molestia causando que el peliplata ensanche los ojos recordando algo muy distante de su pasado.

Luego en medio de ambos jóvenes cae Katsura con su espada desenfundada para interceptar a Gintoki mientras que Elizabeth cubría a Kagura y a Shinpachi como medida preventiva.

 **-Hola Gintoki, ¿Cómo estás?-** , preguntaba Katsura con una sonrisa viendo a su amigo peliplata que ensanchó los ojos al reconocerlo bien.

 **-¿¡ZURA!?-** , exclamó Gintoki sorprendido mientras abría bien los ojos. **-¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí también!?-** , preguntaba Gintoki con notable sorpresa y confusión mientras que él y el pelinegro seguían chocando espadas.

 **-No es Zura, es Katsura-** , dijo Katsura con seriedad causando que el peliplata confirmara definitivamente era el Zura que él conocía, ¿pero entonces estaban Takasugi y Sakamoto allí también?, ¿todos habían sido secuestrados? Eran las cosas que se preguntaba Shiroyasha.

 **-Cálmate, no fuiste secuestrado o algo parecido, solo viajaste al futuro Gintoki-** , decía Katsura con tranquilidad mientras veía a Gintoki a los ojos causando que este deje de atacar. **-Envaina tu espada y te explicaremos todo** -, agregó causando que el peliplata le mirara algo dudoso pero después chasquear con la lengua.

 **-Tch, si esto fue idea tuya te voy a matar Zura-** , dijo Gintoki con algo de enojo e irritado viendo a Katsura mientras que enfundaba su espada para alivio de Kagura y Shinpachi que sonrieron aliviados.

Luego de eso todos junto con Shiroyasha volvieron al salón y allí con calma le explicaron al peliplata la situación mientras que este escuchaba con las piernas cruzadas, con una mirada seria y de brazos cruzados.

 **-Vamos a ver si entendí-** , decía Gintoki con fastidio mientras que se llevaba una mano a la cabeza para rascarse. **-Básicamente ustedes son mis amigos del futuro y contra la voluntad de mi yo presente intercambiaron lugares conmigo que estaba a mitad de una batalla-** , resumió el peliplata con algo de molestia viendo al inventor de la dichosa máquina de mierda.

 **-En resumidas cuentas es eso, pero suena muy mal cuando lo dices así-** , dijo Shinpachi con una sonrisa nerviosa arreglándose los lentes con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

 **-Menuda mierda-** , murmuró el peliplata con fastidió mientras que se paraba del suelo. **-Entonces voy a olvidar todo cuando vuelva y solo me trajeron para espiar en mi vida privada y como soy-** , continuó él con notablemente irritado y era comprensible, dado que por los caprichos de ellos él había sido interrumpido a mitad del combate.

 **-Ahora estamos algo arrepentidos de haberlo hecho sin tu permiso-** , dijo Otae con una amable sonrisa viendo al peliplata mientras se acercaba a él. **-Pero ahora que estas aquí podemos hablar-** , agregó la castaña pegando sus palmas pensando en conocer mejor a Gintoki para ver qué fue lo que sucedió desde que era niño.

 **-Pues supongo que esperare hasta que me pueda ir-** , dijo Gintoki con serenidad viendo el techo causando sorpresa en todos que estaban preparados para detenerle. **-Lamento decepcionarte señorita-** , decía él bajando la mirada a la castaña sorprendiéndola de que le llamara así. **-Pero me temo que lo mío no es hablar sobre mí-** , agregó Gintoki con calma mientras que se dirigía a la salida caminando con calma para decepción de la castaña.

 **-¡Espera un momento-aru!-** , exclamaba Kagura tratando de detener al peliplata que solo se detuvo dándoles la espalda. Y esto solo causo que dentro de Kagura de nuevo apareciera esa maldita sensación de que se formaba un nudo en su interior al ver que Gin-chan se alejaba.

 **-Y por favor absténganse de decirme el resultado de la guerra o alguna otra cosa del futuro-** , dijo Shiroyasha mirándoles a todos por encima del hombro **-Todas esas cosas no me importan-** , agregó para luego seguir caminando hacia la salida del salón.

 **-¿Adónde crees que vas?-** , preguntó Hijikata con seriedad mientras que ubicaba el filo de su espada al lado de la cara del peliplata que se mantenía sereno con una mirada aburrida. **-No pensaras que dejaremos que un rebelde de la guerra Joi ande suelto, ¿verdad?-** , agregó el adicto a la mayonesa con una sonrisa agresiva hacia el guerrero albino.

 **-Calma perrito-** , dijo Gintoki con una sonrisa despreocupada mientras que alejaba la hoja de su cara para mirar a Hijikata por encima del hombro. **-Si quieres puedes mandar a alguien a vigilarme, pero no soy de los que se quedan a convivir con extraños-** , agregó el peliplata viendo a Hijikata para luego salir del salón dejando a todos en silencio.

 **-Definitivamente ese es el Gintoki que extraño-** , comentó Katsura con una leve sonrisa alegre captando la atención de todos. **-Era una máquina de matar, en pocas ocasiones aparecía frente a nuestros hombres para aumentar la moral dado que su figura era imponente e inspiradora en el campo de batalla-** , continuaba el pelinegro recordando aquellos tiempos donde su grito de guerra animaba a los soldados. **-El resto del tiempo la pasaba solo o con Sakamoto, Takasugi y yo hablando o discutiendo-** , agregó Katsura rememorando aquellas peleas entre Takasugi y él mientras que también le pegaban a Sakamoto por ser tan irritante con su estúpida risa.

 **-Me puedes repetir por qué ustedes se unieron a la guerra-aru, Gin-chan nuca lo menciona** , pedía Kagura con curiosidad mientras que se giraba a ver al pelinegro junto con Shinpachi, Otae y Tsukuyo que también estaban interesados.

 **-Claro líder-** , aceptó Katsura con calma para después aclararse la garganta. **-En algún punto el antiguo Shogun realizó la purga de Kansai donde ejecutaron y arrestaron a algunos Samuráis para que estos evitaran provocar a los Amanto con sus ideas extremistas-** , comenzó a explicar el pelinegro causando que Kondo y Gengai recordaran haber oído de aquel acontecimiento. **-Uno de los objetivos del gobierno fue nuestro maestro Yoshida Shoyo-** , dijo Katsura causando que todos los presentes no ocultaran su sorpresa.

 **-Llegaron los Naraku lanzando acusaciones falsas contra él y quemaron la escuela para después llevárselo sin que pudiéramos hacer nada-** , continuó explicando Katsura con una expresión afligida pues no le gustaba recordar aquellos momentos y eso fue evidente para todos. **-Gintoki fue el más afectado ya que era el más cercano a Shoyo-Sensei, por eso él inició la primera chispa de rebeldía siendo apoyado por Takasugi y por mí para rescatar a nuestro maestro en la guerra Joi-** , prosiguió el pelinegro con seriedad mientras observaba las expresiones de todos.

Hijikata y Okita entendieron bien las razones del peliblanco, pues hasta ellos eran capaces de alzarse contra el gobierno para salvar a Kondo que había hecho tanto por ellos. Shinpachi, Kagura, Tsukuyo y Otae se mostraron tristes por el peliplata, y concretamente la rubia ya entendía porque él se molestó tanto con Jiraia cuando este se dijo así mismo su maestro mientras le lastimó y la torturó.

 **-Esto me parece un tanto cutre, por lo que estoy dispuesto a ayudarles en eso de hacerles entender su dolor-** , dijo Gengai con calma mientras se rascaba la cabeza captando la atención de todos que le voltearon a ver intrigados. **–Verán, todos saben que no es lo mismo escuchar sobre algo a verlo con sus propios ojos, por lo que voy a enseñarles a todos esos sucesos a través de mi máquina-** , explicó el inventor con cierto aire de magnificencia sorprendiendo a todos y mucho más a Katsura que parecía más desconcertado que sorprendido.

 **-¿¡Usted en realidad puede hacer eso Gengai-san!?-** , preguntaba Shinpachi con asombro y algo de ansiedad mirando al viejo. **-¿Podremos ver lo que nos contó Katsura-san?-** , preguntó bajando el tono de voz mientras que el resto parecía debatirse si mirar algo así o no.

 **-Claro que puedo, mi maquina puede analizar los recuerdos de nuestro Gintoki y reproducirlos a través del monitor de mi pantalla, y no solo eso sino que les hará vivir la situación-** , respondía Gengai con calma mientras tocaba un botón de la consola de comandos causando que el pequeño monitor del equipó ampliara su tamaño hasta parecer un televisor de alta gama. **–Lo hice de modo que pudiera ver los recuerdos más significativos con definición 4K y sistema de sonido envolvente, solo me faltó agregarle palomitas y sería perfecto-** , agregó el inventor causando que más de uno sintiera unas gotas recorrer sus nucas, dado que parecía que quería entretenerse espiando la vida del peliplata.

 **-Me preguntó si enserio tenemos derecho de ver esas cosas-** , comentaba Tsukuyo con cierta pena en su tono captando la atención de todos. **–Después de todo estamos por ver algo mucho más privado que influyó mucho en la vida de Gintoki-** , continuó causando que algunos recapacitaran sobre su curiosidad, después de todo ya mucho habían hecho con intercambiar a Gintoki con sus versiones del pasado.

 **-Pues muy tarde, porque yo si voy a verlo, por algo lo construí, advierto que puede haber rastros de trauma si son sensibles-** , dijo Gengai con una sonrisa cabrona al momento de tocar otro botón y hacer que el monitor cambiara su imagen y todos voltearan su vista hacia la pantalla dejándose ganar por la curiosidad y adentrándose en la escena que gobernaba sus mentes.

Una noche inolvidable sin duda para Gintoki, el cual parecía ser varios años más joven que Shiroyasha y estaba con las manos atadas detrás de su espalda. La luz de la luna iluminaba todo la deplorable y triste escena donde la escuela de Yoshida Shoyo estaba ardiendo con fuerza. El humo ascendía y se perdía en el cielo no sin antes adornar todo con el olor a madera quemada.

Era inútil y no podía hacer nada, estaba tan solo con las manos esposadas mientras que dos miembros del Naraku estaban a sus lados con sus bastones cruzados frente a su cuello para retenerle y si se atrevía a hacer alguna estupidez, entonces tan solo lo matarían sin duda. Ahora tan solo estaba de rodillas mirando cómo se llevan a su maestro justo frente a sus ojos.

Habían llegado acusando a Shoyo-Sensei de conspirar ante el gobierno y con toda la violencia posible comenzaron a destruir la escuela y a prenderle fuego. Eran demasiado hábiles y sin esfuerzo alguno tan solo lo ataron y retuvieron por mucha resistencia que ponía.

La única razón por la cual no lo habían matado es porque Shoyo se había entregado con la condición de que no lo mataran. Ahora todo se volvió simplemente desesperante para el peliplata que le exclamaban suplicas a su maestro para que no se fuera, para que luchara contra ellos pues él tenía la habilidad suficiente para vencerles, simplemente no entendía porque su maestro con tanta calma se había entregado para salvarle la vida.

Shoyo-Sensei era amable, generoso, cálido, gentil además de algo estricto y bromista, pero sin duda la persona más habilidosa que conocía y emita esa aura de querer protegerlo, era especial y tenía ese habilidad de mediante sus palabras ganarse el respeto de todos, ya sea por sus consejos llenos de sabiduría o por una cotidiana conversación. Era su maestro y sin duda era como un padre para Gintoki, sin duda Shoyo-Sensei merecía ser libre y vivir, no importaba que muriera si su maestro podría darle su merecido al Yatagarasu por haber quemado su escuela, la cual prácticamente era su hogar, el suyo y el de todos sus compañeros.

Pero su maestro no parecía verlo de esa forma, tan solo no quería arriesgarse a matar a los Naraku por apreciar la vida en general y por sobre todo la seguridad de su querido alumno peliplata. Si los mataba entonces el gobierno mandaría a muchos más soldados y guerreros contra su maestro y por consiguiente irían a por sus alumnos, eso lo sabía Gintoki pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse vulnerable, débil e inútil ante la situación que le superaba completamente.

Varias lagrimas cruzaban sus mejillas desde sus ojos hasta llegas a su mentón donde caían al suelo y el peliplata seguía suplicándole a su maestro que no se fuera pero este se mantenía callado con las manos atadas dándole la espalda mientras que otros miembros del Naraku le escoltaban.

Era doloroso ser tan débil como para no poder proteger a su maestro, la persona que consideraba un padre y en la que más confiaba se estaba alejando delante de él sin poder hacer nada para detenerle. Todo por culpa de su debilidad y tan solo podía sentirse triste y afligido por el inmenso hoyo que se estaba formando en su corazón, un hoyo que causaba la ausencia de su maestro.

Llegó un momento donde su maestro se giró a verle con una leve sonrisa llena de bondad y calidez mientras que la gran y hermosa luna alumbraba por detrás de él. Las palabras que salieron de su boca fueron las de una promesa, un juramento que nunca rompería pase lo que pase: _"Gintoki, dejo el resto en tus manos. Protégelos, protege a tus compañeros"_. Su maestro dijo esas palabras mientras levantaba un meñique como queriendo pactar ese juramento de que protegería a Takasugi, a Katsura… a sus compañeros.

Era doloroso escuchar esas palabras, era como recibir puñales en su corazón que solo afloraban a su sufrimiento y desdicha, pero era la voluntad de su maestro y con todo el pesar del mundo agachó la cabeza con tristeza mientras que en una de sus manos detrás de su espalda elevó un meñique sellando el contrato que mantendría por siempre.

Puede que su maestro supiera que levantó el dedo, ya que ensanchó un poco su gentil sonrisa mientras que los del Naraku lo alejaban de su alumno peliplata que apretaba los dientes dejaba salir varias lágrimas de tristeza y vulnerabilidad mientras que enfrente de la escuela en llamas estaba un Naraku de cabello blanco y una cicatriz cruzando su cara mientras que observaba con seriedad como se llevaban a Yoshida Shoyo.

La imagen se oscureció en la pantalla de la máquina y todos volvieron en si luego de ver tan desgarradora escena, esto iba mucho más de la compresión ya que literalmente se habían puesto en la escena. Varios por no decir casi todos se sorprendieron mucho al notar que de sus ojos salían varias lágrimas en señal de que honestamente si habían puesto en el papel del peliplata.

Okita, Hijikata y Kondo se las limpiaron con seriedad y tratando de encubrir su vulnerabilidad mientras se recuperaban de lo que vieron y sintieron. Hasegawa se encontraba un rincón liberando algunos sollozos mientras que se encogía de tristeza y pena. Gengai y Elizabeth tan solo se limpiaban unas pequeñas lágrimas con unos pañuelos blancos.

Tsukuyo al darse cuenta de que estaba llorando se tapó la cara con un brazo mientras se tallaba los ojos queriendo ocultar su expresión. No quería enseñar una tristeza que no era suya, no quería mostrarse débil al ver un dolor ajeno a ella, pensaba que era una falta de respeto el llorar una perdida que no fue la de ella. Pero algo que comprendió es que esa pérdida fue en realidad grave para el peliplata.

Kagura se encontraba sollozando con las manos sobre sus ojos mientras que era abrazada y consolada por una Otae que no estaba en un estado muy diferente al de la pelirroja, pero por lo menos contaba con el apoyo emocional de Shinpachi que tenía una mano en su hombro mientras que con su otra mano se limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara queriendo mostrarse fuerte y firme ante el dolor de Gin-san.

Los tres ahora comprendían una fracción del dolor que ha soportado el peliplata en su interior debajo de esa despreocupación y esos chistes negros. En definitiva era un mundo de diferencia el haber oído lo sucedido a literalmente vivirlo.

 **-Eso fue lo que sucedió con la escuela de Shoyo-Sensei-** , dijo Katsura con una sonrisa afligida y forzada mientras miraba al suelo captando la atención de todos que se estaban recuperando. **–En verdad que Gintoki sufrió más que nadie ese día-,** agregó el pelinegro con cierto tono adolorido mientras que una lagrima traicionera se le escapaba.

 **-Procederé a seguir explicando Katsura, todos se buscaron esto al aceptar el investigar el pasado de Gintoki-** , dijo Gengai con tranquilidad y recuperado mientras observaba a Katsura. **–Querían comprender su dolor y ahora tendrán que aceptar las consecuencias-** , agregó el inventor con cierto tono de seriedad.

Katsura se tomó unos segundos para recuperar la compostura para consentir la petición del inventor mientras que internamente se sentía atormentado por estar por ver el siguiente gran suceso que en definitiva lo marcó a él, a Takasugi y a Gintoki hasta la actualidad. El momento en que su maestro…dejó ese mundo.

Varios estaban deseando dejar de ver, taparse los ojos y rechazar ese pasado, decir que fue doloroso era poco pero dolía aún más el pensar que el peliplata ha tenido que vivir con eso todo el tiempo. Varios negarían sentir esa empatía por el Yorozuya como era el caso de Hijikata y Okita, otros no querían entender más por su salud mental como era Hasegawa, pero Shinpachi, Otae, Tsukuyo y Kagura por mucho que no quisieran, estaban dispuestos a continuar pues querían cargar con él dolor del peliplata que había hecho lo mismo con ellos.

 **-Por favor quiero que comprendan a Gintoki-** , dijo Katsura con un tono amable viéndolos a todos causando que se intrigaran ante sus palabras. Pero antes de que alguno preguntara algo, Gengai presionó otro botón causando que la pantalla presentara otra imagen inundando las mentes de todos los presentes en la sala.

La imagen se aclaró en lo que parecía ser un risco que daba vista a un paisaje lleno de desesperación y muerte. Sobre el risco estaba muchos miembros del Naraku reteniendo a Takasugi y a Katsura contra el suelo con sus manos atadas y con varias armas amenazándoles con matarlos.

Cerca de la punta del risco estaba unos pocos miembros del Naraku alrededor de un hombre de larga cabellera gris marrón con un una vestimenta del mismo color, tenía sus manos atadas a su espalda y estaba de rodillas mirando el horrible paisaje delante de él.

Era un campo de guerra donde al sangre, la muerte y la destrucción ocupaban cada zona, los samuráis de la rebelión se encontraban luchando contra los amanto en un principio y llevaban la delantera en el ataque, claro que sus planes se fueron al suelo cuando los Naraku hicieron acto de presencia asesinando a todo aquel que se moviera allí. Las tornas del combate cambiaron y no sería nada descabellado decir que ningún Naraku murió por espada de algún samurái.

Esa era la imagen que estaba viendo Yoshida Yosho que esperaba su muerte en ese risco, pero por lo menos tenía la certeza de que sus estudiantes vivirían. Esos tres problemáticos y queridos alumnos que eran Takasugi, Katsura y Gintoki se habían unido a la rebelión liderándola hasta el punto en que los Naraku tuvieron que intervenir.

Se vieron superados a causa del gran número de esos implacables asesinos y sin más lograron capturarlos a ellos tres mientras eliminaban al resto de los Samuráis en el campo de batalla. La pólvora y la sangre era lo único que se podía oler y los gritos de dolor y sufrimiento parecían acondicionar la atmosfera del lugar.

Takasugi y Katsura forcejeaban intentando liberarse para salvar a su maestro que era la única razón por la cual se habían unido a la rebelión contra el gobierno que le tenía cautivo por años. En algún punto el mismo Naraku de cabello blanco oscuro llamado Oboro dio una propuesta perturbadora y chocante para ambo rebeldes.

La propuesta era fácil, Sakata Gintoki tendría que decidir entre si salvar la vida de sus compañeros matando a Shoyo, o matar a Shoyo para salvar la vida de sus amigos. En eso los Naraku le dieron pasó al peliplata que apareció caminando con calma y una mirada seria rozando la frialdad o la inexpresividad dado que su interior se sentía lleno de dolor mientras empuñaba su espada.

Takasugi y Katsura que estaban al lado le vieron notablemente impactados para después exclamarle y pedirle que salve la vida de Shoyo en vez de la de ellos, la prioridad de todos era salvarlo a él, esa fue la razón por la que se unieron a la guerra y por la cual no flaquearon ante la pérdida de camaradas y amigos.

Pero Gintoki no cambió su expresión ni les volteó a ver y solo comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia Shoyo que seguía observando el campo de batalla en silencio. Katsura y Takasugi siguieron gritando con fuerza suplicándole a Gintoki que no lo hiciera, que no matara a su maestro, a aquel que decidieron proteger.

Llegó un punto en que Katsura cayó sus gritos entendieron el dolor de Gintoki al ser quien debía tomar esa dura decisión, pero Takasugi en un arrebato de desesperación y rabia se paró para tratar de detener al peliplata, pero como resultado Oboro le lanzó un proyectil al ojo haciéndolo sangrar y marcándolo para siempre.

Las Naraku volvieron a retener a Takasugi quien suplicaba por primera vez en su vida a Gintoki que no lo matara y Katsura tan solo sufría en silencio observando la espalda de su amigo. Ya no había vuelta atrás y Gintoki se encontraba justamente detrás de Shoyo que giró su cabeza para verle.

Lo que sorprendió a Gintoki fue el ver esa mirada llena de amabilidad y gentileza y esa sonrisa cargada de comprensión y calor en la cara de su maestro, quien dio su última palabra dedicada a su alumno que había mantenido su promesa: _"Gracias"_ fue la palabra que escapó de su boca causando que los ojos carmesí del peliplata se cristalizaran.

Gintoki solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa llena de una gran cantidad de sentimientos, sobre todo calidez y una amarga alegría al oír que su maestro no le odiaba por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Había prometido proteger a sus amigos y eso es lo que lograría matándolo y sin más le cortó la cabeza al que consideraba su padre y a su querido maestro que le había enseñado muchas cosas sobre la vida y había sido la persona en la que más confiaba.

Ese fue el momento en que Yoshida Shoyo había muerto en ese risco y lo único que su pudo escuchar en ese momento fue la caída de su cabeza contra el suelo y el llanto de tristeza de Takasugi mientras que Gintoki liberaba varias lagrima al momento en que su interior se hizo vació.

El peliplata que era la persona que más le quería se vio obligado a matarlo para salvar a sus amigos, se vio obligado a cortar con sus propias manos lo que quería proteger, en ese momento el demonio blanco había perdido toda chispa de rebelión, rabia, odio o resentimiento y ahora solo abarcaba un profundo vació que asimilaba su frustración y le recordaba su propia debilidad, la cual ahora le había costado la vida a su maestro.

Y de nuevo la imagen de la pantalla quedó en negro dejándolos a todos libres de la vivencia de la escena mostrada. Fue sencillamente desgarrador para todos en el salón el haber visto y sentido aquella escena llena de desesperación y muerte.

Los tres oficiales del Shinsengumi de nuevo se limpiaban sus lágrimas ajenas sin liberar ni un solo sollozo y con toda la firmeza que podían mientras que los llantos de Hasegawa adornaban el lugar. Gengai se mostraba más afectado que antes pero podía tolerarlo junto con Elizabeth que parecía cubrirse la cara con sus aletas o alas o lo que fueran sus brazos. Katsura les daba la espalda a todos mientras que trataba de sobrellevar aquella agonía y tristeza que había podido tolerar hasta el momento.

No había nada que decir en estos momentos donde Tsukuyo había salido por la salida para sollozar en silencio mientras trataba de recuperarse tapando su boca fallando inútilmente pues las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos. El dolor ahora era más fuerte que antes ya que podía sentir el dolor de matar lo que quería proteger en tan solo esas dos significativas escenas, no podía imaginar lo que estaba sufriendo el peliplata que tuvo que vivir todo el tiempo hasta la actualidad con esas vivencias en su cerebro.

Kagura se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo junto con Shinpachi mientras que ella lloraba de tristeza con su cara pegada al kimono de Otae para ahogar su llanto. La castaña pese a sollozar y liberar varias lagrimas estaba abrazando a su hermanito y a la Yato que sentían una pequeña parte del pesar de Gintoki. Ella por su parte se sentía destrozada y apenada de haber pensado que el peliplata tuvo un pasado normal o hasta sencillo cuando la verdad era todo lo contrario.

Todos sabían lo importante que era para Gintoki el proteger a sus amigos y ahora podían relacionar ese aspecto de él ante la promesa que le había hecho a su maestro, puede que no quisiera perder a nadie más y por esa razón los protege con su vida.

Pero ahora se preguntaban cómo pudo aguantar todos esos diez años de vacío existencial desde que sucedió la guerra Joi. ¿Cómo es que podía vivir con la certeza de saber que mató a su propio maestro?, para un samurái perder lo que quieres proteger es igual a la muerte y eso todo lo sabían y no podían pensar en alguna cosa que llenara ese profundo vació.

 **-G-Gin-chan-** , susurraba Kagura con algo de hipo y con un sollozo lleno de tristeza por el samurái peliplata que todo este tiempo ha estado cargando con ese sufrimiento bajo su mirada muerta y sus actos valientes por los demás.

 **-Les pido que por favor no derramen más lagrimas por mi maestro ni por Gintoki-** , dijo Katsura con calma mientras les daba la espalda a todo el grupo que se giró a verlo. **–Ese momento sin duda fue muy doloroso para mí y Takasugi, después de eso separamos nuestros caminos al perder a Shoyo-Sensei, pero me rehusé a llorar más y busqué cambiar este país-** , agregó el pelinegro mientras se giraba a ver al grupo con una calmada sonrisa.

 **-No saben cuántas veces he deseado reducir este mundo a cenizas humeantes al igual que Takasugi, pero…-** , continuó hablando el rebelde con una mirada llena cierto calor mirándolos a todos. **–Gintoki, que tiene más razones para odiar este mundo ha soportado hasta a día de hoy, por lo que yo aguantare-** , agregó Katsura causando que los ojos de varios se abrieran y que esas palabras calaran hasta sus corazones.

No podían mostrarse así de tristes cuando el que más sufre era el peliblanco, no podían sentirse apenados o dolidos por él cuando Gintoki se esfuerza por vivir su día a día con ellos a su lado. Ante esto todos se recuperaron completamente luego de unos minutos y ahora tan solo tenían unas leves sonrisas en sus rostros en lo que Tsukuyo entraba con la misma expresión que el resto dado que oyó todo.

 **-Puede que esta versión de Gin-san sea antes de que eso ocurriera-** , comentaba Shinpachi en voz alta pensando en que esta versión no parecía deprimida de alguna forma por la muerte de su maestro. Por lo cual esta debe pertenecer a ese periodo desde el incendio de la escuela hasta el día de la ejecución de Shoyo.

 **-Ciertamente Shinpachi-dono, después de matar a Shoyo-Sensei prácticamente fue un muerto en vida por lo que esta versión es en definitivo antes de eso-** , dijo Katsura con más calma mirando al chico de Haori blanco con azul.

 **-Entonces el jefe fue a la guerra para proteger a su maestro, es sorprendente que compartamos algo en común además de nuestro odio hacia Hijikata-san-** , comentó Okita con calma elogiando al jefe mientras pensaba en que debía aligerar la tensión del ambiente que se había formado.

 **-El sádico tiene razón esta vez-** , dijo Kagura con una leve sonrisa feliz captando la atención de todos. **-¡Es normal que Gin-chan haga eso por cualquiera de nosotros-aru!-** , agregó ella recordando que ese estúpido peliplata había hecho mucho por ella y por todos los presentes en la sala.

 **-Kagura-chan tiene razón, Gin-san ha vivido desde siempre con ese instinto de dar la vida por otros-** , apoyó Shinpachi con buen ánimo y con una gran sonrisa. **-¡Así es él y eso es lo que lo hace ser un gran Samurái!-** , continuó recordando las muchas razones por la que lo admiraba como a un hermano mayor causando que Otae sonriera con mejor animó.

 **-Pues si alguien quiere hablar de algo con él deberán aprovechar ahora, dentro de casi una hora desaparecerá-** , decía Gengai con desinterés mientras veía el monitor de su inventó llamando la atención de todos. **-¿Alguien quiere probar su habilidad contra él?-** , preguntó Gengai sin voltear a verles causando que todos dirigieran su mirada hacia el conocido adicto a la mayonesa que se irritó ante las miradas de todos.

 **-No me miren a mí-** , dijo Hijikata cerrando los ojos mientras seguía fumando. **-Por mucho que me moleste admitirlo ese bastardo es más fuerte que yo-** , agregó el pelinegro causando que Elizabeth detrás de él expulsara confeti de la boca mientras que tenía un cartel que decía: "¡Felicidades!, ¡lo has admitido!"

 **-Lo admitiste Hijikata-san-** , decía Okita con una leve sonrisa mientras le palmeaba un hombro a Hijikata que se encontraba sorprendido. **-Después de todo este tiempo que aparentabas estar a su nivel por fin admitiste que eres inferior-** , agregó el castaño causando que una vena se resaltara en la frente del enfurecido pelinegro.

 **-Déjalo en paz Sogo-** , dijo Kondo con una leve sonrisa calmada mientras que envolvía un brazo alrededor del cuello de Hijikata. **-Lo que sucede es que los productores no podían andar por allí declarando que Yorozuya-san era el más fuerte, por eso es que hacían parecer que Toshi y él estaban igualados-** , explicaba Kondo con calma causando que Hijikata estuviera guardándose las ganas de explotar de furia mientras que algunos liberaban algunas risas.

 **-¡Oi!, ¡deja de revelar los secretos del Staff Gorila!-** , exclamaba Shinpachi exasperado y molesto con el gorila que estaba revelando demasiada información confidencial. Ante esto Hasegawa, Katsura y Gengai rieron divertido y el ambiente se alivió a uno más animado.

Otae tenía las manos contra su pecho con su usual sonrisa alegre pero dentro de ella aun había un cierto sentimiento de tristeza por el peliplata que no les había contado todo por lo que vivió. Puede que fuera culpa lo que sentía al espiar en su pasado o puede que fuera una profunda empatía por lo que ha tenido que vivir, pero básicamente todavía no podía decir que estaba tan bien como el resto.

Kagura tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y la única razón por la que no reía es porque esa amarga sensación en su interior comenzaba a aumentar. El ver esos recuerdos fue demasiado real, literalmente los vivió y sintió el dolor del peliplata que tanto ocupaba su mente. La tristeza que sentía él no era solo la de haber perdido a un ser querido, sino también el de haberlo matado con sus propias manos para proteger a otros aunque eso signifique quitarse toda razón para vivir.

La pelirroja hubiera seguido indagando en sus pensamientos con esa sonrisa que camuflaba su amargura y preocupación sino no se hubiera dado cuenta de la falta de presencia de cierta rubia que hasta unos momentos estaba a su lado escuchando a Katsura.

 **-Oigan idiotas-** , decía Kagura llamando la atención de los chicos. **-¿Alguien ha visto a Tsukky?-** , preguntó la chica con intriga mientras observaba todo el salón en busca de la cortesana que hace tan solo unos segundos estaba a su lado, puede que haya ido a patrullar Yoshiwara.

Lo que no sabía ni ella ni el resto es que la rubia se había escapado en busca del peliplata que ahora ocupaba todo su interés aunque esta lo negara. Lo comprendía mejor ahora que podía entender su dolor y claro que no se mostraría afectada ya que él ha aguantado todo ese tiempo, pero ahora esa extraña sensación en su pecho que había sentido más de una vez al pensar en Gintoki, había vuelto a aparecer y le pedía a gritos el solo verlo a él.

No importaba que no fuera el mismo Gintoki del presente, tan solo quería verlo con sus propios ojos para confirmar que efectivamente el hombre llamado Sakata Gintoki seguía vivo y frente a sus ojos, así puede que esa sensación de ansiedad y necesidad desapareciera de su corazón.

 _ ***Fin del Capítulo***_

* * *

Y esta fue la actualización de esta ocasión, espero que les haya gustado a todos y que comenten en los comentarios, ya saben, solo escriban en el cuadradito blanco de abajo y listo, ¿es fácil verdad?. Para asegurarnos de que entendieron prueben a escribir algún comentario y después envíenlo, de esa forma sabremos que lo hicieron correctamente ;). _(-Vaya forma de engañarlos, jeje-, dice Maze con una sonrisa maliciosa)_

Ahora en serio, creo que este capítulo fue algo extenso pero necesario al fin y al cabo, dado que quiero que todos entendieran el dolor que sintió Gin-chan en esos dos momentos que para mí son los más significativos. Después de todo allí le alejaron de su maestro y en el otro tuvo que matarlo con sus manos, y me pareció mejor hacerlos vivir esos momentos a escucharlos simplemente, así el pesar y el dolor es más real.

De cualquier manera nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que será el penúltimo o ultimó, aunque puede que…no importa, son ideas mías…Sayonara.


	4. Viviendo el Presente

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_

* * *

 _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

Ohayo, soy MasasinMaze y aquí les traigo este último capítulo de esta historia. Va a ser un poquito más extenso que los anteriores para finalizar todo como se debe en este capítulo, diré todo lo que tenga que decir al final y sin nada más que decir comencemos…Go.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Gintama y sus personajes son propiedad de su autor Hideaki Sorachi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y con la sola finalidad de entretener.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Final: Viviendo el Presente**_

Ahora nos movemos al tejado encima del recinto donde estaba acostado Gintoki mirando a la hermosa luna llena que alumbraba todo Yoshiwara. Estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos tratando de asimilar todo lo que le acababan de contar. Todos ellos eran sus amigos al parecer y le habían traído del pasado para saber de él. Tenía que admitir que le irritaba que indagaran sobre él tan descaradamente pero en pequeña parte se sentía algo feliz pensando que logró hacer más amigos a parte de Katsura y Sakamoto, el enano de Takasugi pues era como su mayor rival.

Ahora se hacía varias preguntas. ¿Ganaron la guerra?, ¿Los Amanto se hicieron con el control?, ¿Dónde estarán Sakamoto y Takasugi?, y la más importante: ¿Lograron salvar a Shoyo-Sensei?. Por mucho que quería saber las respuestas no debía, aun si las olvidaba después. No quería decepcionarse si llega a ser el caso de que no lo salvaron o algo parecido, no quería luchar con ese sentimiento en su corazón… un sentimiento de vacío que había sentido en muchas ocasiones por ser débil y no poder proteger lo que amaba… y a quienes amaba.

 **-No tienes por qué ocultar tu presencia de mí-** , dijo Shiroyasha con serenidad viendo la luna hablándole a la presencia de alguien cerca suyo, causando que abandonara sus pensamientos para enfocarse en ella. **–No te voy a morder-** , agregó mientras que se levantaba un poco para voltear a ver detrás suyo a Tsukuyo que estaba viéndole con calma mientras fumaba.

 **-Si eres tan hábil como me imaginé que serias-** , comentaba Tsukuyo viendo a Gintoki pensando en que era más maduro que su versión del presente que solo se mostraba así en los momentos indicados. **-Pero aun conservas esos ojos de pez muerto-** , agregó ella con una leve sonrisa tratando de hacer conversación.

 **-¿Qué puedo decirte Kunoichi-san?, crecí con ellos y moriré con ellos-** , dijo Shiroyasha con una leve sonrisa mientras que levantaba los hombros con sencillez. **-Seguro que el Gintoki que conoces también los tiene, no pienso que vaya a cambiar mucho en el futuro-**.

 **-Es cierto que los tiene, además de que es flojo, un irresponsable, un idiota y muchas más cosas que sería mejor no mencionarte-** , dijo Tsukuyo con una leve sonrisa viendo la luna recordando lo irritante que era el Gintoki del presente que se las arreglaba para molestarla con cualquier frase, pero eso de alguna manera le agradaba en cierta medida que no admitiría nunca.

 **-Pues ahora no me da tanta emoción convertirme en él-** , dijo Gintoki con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a la rubia. **-Lo dices como si fuera la mayor escoria del mundo, para eso mejor hago Seppuku una vez salve a mi maestro-** , continuó él algo divertido en broma causando que la rubia se pusiera algo nerviosa al tomárselo en serio.

 **-P-Pues no dije que no tuviera cosas buenas, es solo que…-** , trataba de decir Tsukuyo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas pero los nervios le impedían decir algo. La verdad es que el peliplata tenía muchísimas virtudes que le gust…que eran de elogiar, y no encontraba la manera de liberar sus pensamientos de su boca.

Gintoki miro el nerviosismo de la rubia intrigado pero no demostrándolo por su mirada aburrida. **–Quisieras estas con mi yo del futuro en estos momentos, ¿no es cierto?-** , preguntó el peliplata con calma causando que Tsukuyo se paralice con un sonrojo por unos momentos para fijarse en Gintoki que había dicho algo comprometedor. **-¿Mi yo del futuro y tu tienen algo?-** , preguntó Gintoki alzando una ceja intrigado viendo a Tsukuyo, cosa que provocó que esta se ponga aún más roja.

 **-¡N-No es algo como eso!-** , exclamaba ella con fuerza para después respirar un poco calmándose. **–T-Tan solo me ayudó mucho cuando yo necesitaba ayuda, diría que somos amigos que se apoyan cuando sucede algo-** , aclaró Tsukuyo mirando en otra dirección causando que el peliplata solo se encogiera de hombros con una leve sonrisa feliz.

 **-Entonces en verdad no cambie nada-** , dijo el peliplata llamando la atención de la rubia. **-Yo apuntaría mi espada a quien sea con tal de ayudar a mis amigos y a mi maestro, me alegro de saber que en ese aspecto no cambié nada-** , agregó al momento en que se paraba observando la hermosa luna que ha visto en innumerables ocasiones con Sakamoto, Katsura, y también con… _ella_.

Tsukuyo sonrió cálidamente reconociendo muy bien que en ese aspecto no ha cambiado nada, el Gintoki del presente le ha ayudado a ella y a muchos más en varias ocasiones solo porque quería hacerlo, no porque se viera obligado o algo, era en ese sentido muy amable y valiente. En realidad no podía imaginarse al peliplata de la misma manera si no fuera por ese aspecto suyo tan protector a la hora de ayudar a alguien.

 **-Te tengo una pregunta, ¿mi yo del futuro es fuerte?-** , preguntó Gintoki con intriga mientras que giraba su mirada hacia la rubia llamando su atención.

 **-Puedes apostarlo-** , dijo Tsukuyo con una leve sonrisa segura que sorprendió al peliplata. **-Ha vencido a enemigos desde lejos más fuertes que él luchando en batallas de otros… sin duda es el hombre más fuerte que conozco-** , respondió ella recordando que Gintoki por el bien de Seita, Hinowa y toda Yoshiwara venció a Hosen, además de que la rescató a ella de Jiraia.

 **-Entonces yo no me puedo quedar atrás-** , comentó Shiroyasha con una sonrisa de lado mientras se paraba y se acercaba a la rubia. **-Me volveré aún más fuerte para dejarlo en ridículo en la actualidad, me haré fuerte para protegerlos a ustedes una vez seamos amigos-** , decía el peliplata con una mirada decidida mientras que se quedaba a unos metros de Tsukuyo que se puso algo nerviosa ante su mirada.

 **-E-Etto… y-yo no sé qué decir, normalmente te pegaría o te lanzaría un…-** , decía Tsukuyo con nervios y un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas hasta que observa que el peliplata cierra los ojos negando con la cabeza.

 **-No es como que espere que hagas algo señorita-** , aclaraba Gintoki con serenidad mientras la observaba con más atención como si estuviera observando alguna pintura. **-Tan solo quería ver tu lindo rostro a la luz de la luna-** , dijo él causando que la rubia sintiera una flecha en su corazón.

– **Supongo que hable de más, es que no tienes el privilegio de hablar con una linda chica cuando estas a mitad de una guerra-** , opinó Shiroyasha con despreocupación en lo que le da la espalda a Tsukuyo, la cual estaba sonrojada y viendo incrédula al peliplata.

Ella seguía sumergida en su impresión y sus nervios ante las palabras de él demonio blanco, pero el peliplata que estaba con la vista en la luna solo podía recordar sucesos del pasado que le atormentaban mentalmente.

Más concretamente estaba recordando a alguien importante, muy importante, la cual causaba muchas sensaciones en él y tan solo… desapareció. Esa hermosa luna era un recordatorio constante de los momentos que vivió con esa persona y de la última vez que la vio con vida, quizás fue por eso que subió en primer lugar para apreciarla, o quizás solo fue una manera de castigarse así mismo por lo que sucedió en el pasado, por ser débil y no poder proteger a esa persona.

 **-Nos vemos después-** , dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa calmada mientras se rascaba la cabeza al momento en que mira de reojo a Tsukuyo para después descender del tejado con un salto.

Luego Tsukuyo se quedó en silencio en el tejado tratando de recuperarse de las palabras que le había dicho el joven Gintoki. Aún estaba algo sonrojada y tan solo se preguntaba: **-¿Gintoki de verdad pensará eso de mí?-** , dijo en voz alta para después pegarse las mejillas con las palmas de sus manos para proceder a patrullar la ciudad un poco, quizás así podría aclarar sus pensamientos con respecto al peliplata.

* * *

Ahora Gintoki estaba caminando por los pasillos del lugar frente a un patio a la intemperie que tenía un pequeño estanque que es común en Edo. No había resultado mal el hablar con esa chica rubia que era amiga de su versión del futuro, tenía que admitir que era hermosa y estaba algo curioso por lo que pensaba su yo mayor de ella.

Luego su mirada vacilaba entre el aburrimiento y la tristeza, la verdad la hermosa luz de la luna era algo dolorosa de ver ya que recordaba momentos felices y un momento trágico que le hacían estar en conflicto consigo mismo. Quizás fuera mejor solo apreciar la luna como hacía antes de conocerla a _ella_ , de esa manera podría seguir adelante en la batalla para liberar a Shoyo-Sensei con la mente enfocada.

Con calma decidió instalarse en uno de los pasillos que daban al patio iluminado por la luna y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y con la mirada puesta en la reluciente luna que por alguna razón parecía resaltar mucho en esa ciudad subterránea, una pequeña hermosa tortura para él.

 **-¡Ey Gin-chan!-** , decía Kagura con alegría y una mano en alto en lo que se acercaba llamando la atención del guerrero de permanente. **-Por fin te encuentro-aru, te he estado buscando por todas partes-** , continuaba ella mientras se acercaba para sentarse al lado del peliplata que le veía con una mirada aburrida.

 **-Disculpa que te diga esto, pero no puedo actuar cercano a ti si no te conozco, mocosa-** , decía Gin-chan con calma mientras se rascaba la cabeza viendo a la pelirroja que le miró extrañada. **-Ni siquiera sé cómo es que me conoces, no serás una fan o algo, ¿verdad?-** , preguntaba él pensando en que quizás ahora tenga un club fans.

 **-¡No te hagas el chulo, idiota de permanente!-** , exclamó Kagura con molestia ante que le haya dicho que era una fan, como si una fan pudiera vivir con él y haber pasado tantas aventuras juntos. **–Mi nombre es Kagura y trabajo para ti en la Yorozuya, ¡así que recuérdalo!-** , respondió ella de brazos cruzados mientras desviaba la mirada notablemente enfadada con el peliplata.

Ella había lo estado buscando por todo el lugar para poder hablar con él para calmar esa extraña presión que sentía en su pecho cuando pensaba en él, más concretamente en su versión adulta. ¿Qué planeaba hacer o decir?, eso ni ella lo sabía, solo quería hablar con Gin-chan y listo, quizás hasta podría hacer que este dijera alguna broma o algo.

 **-Una Yorozuya, ¿eh?... entonces soy el jefe de un negocio así-** , decía Shiroyasha con tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa elevando su vista al cielo, captando la atención de Kagura. **-Suena a algo que yo haría, un trabajo que hace de todo, supongo que es lo que me queda al no saber hacer algo en concreto además de luchar-**.

 **-Ne Gin-chan-** , decía ella llamando la atención de él. **-¿Estas triste por estar luchando en la guerra?-** , preguntaba Kagura con una mirada un tanto decaída. La verdad solo podía preguntarle algo así después de lo que tuvo que ver y oír antes. El pensar en las pérdidas que sufrió y sufrirá le dolía a ella, pero ahora solo podía ver y preguntarle a él mismo como se sentía en esa situación tan trágica y desesperanzadora.

Él por su parte solo se rascó la cabeza sin saber que decir. Parecía dudoso y algo incómodo por la pregunta como si se estuviera debatiendo entre responder o no a la pregunta, algo que la pelirroja pudo notar y hasta se arrepintió por haberlo preguntado.

 **-¿Cómo debería hablar con una niña como tu sobre algo como eso?-** , se preguntaba el peliplata sin saber cómo explicárselo a Kagura. **-No entenderías nada de lo que de diría, no vale la pena hacer el esfuerzo-** , concluyó él rindiéndose mientras dejaba caer sus hombros, cosa que encolerizo a Kagura.

 **-¡Para tu información pertenezco a la raza de los Yato que son la especie más salvaje y poderosa del universo-aru!-** , exclamaba Kagura con algo de molestia y con una mano en su pecho con orgullo de ser una Yato que podía proteger a sus amigos. **–Yo solita me vasto para romperte los huesos del cuerpo como si fueran palitos-** , amenazó ella con una mirada agresiva y seria hacia él peliplata, aunque la verdad pudiera hacer eso con su brutal fuerza, en realidad no podría lastimar a Gin-chan, sea cual sea seguían siendo él.

 **-Pues mucho gusto niña Yato-** , dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa de lado mirándola a ella. **-Si de verdad tu raza es tan fuerte entonces serias de ayuda en la guerra, pero es evidente que ese es un lugar donde no deben estar niñas como tú-** , continuó diciendo él causando que la chica se molestara aún más, si cabe.

 **-¿¡A qué te refieres!?, ¿¡me estas subestimando cabrón de permanente!?-** , preguntaba Kagura con furia mientras que se arremangaba una de sus mangas preparada para enseñarle su fuerza al idiota permanentado que ahora si se había ganado una tunda.

 **-Relájate mocosa, me entendiste mal-** , dijo Shiroyasha con una leve sonrisa viendo la luna. **-Solo me refería a que una niña como tú debe estar con su familia en vez del campo de batalla-** , agregó él causando que ella se calmara y suavizara su expresión. **-Si de verdad quieres pelear una guerra, que sea para defender a tu familia, esas son las únicas batallas que valen la pena luchar-** , concluyó Gintoki con amabilidad viéndola mientras que la luz de la luna les iluminaba. **–Por eso lucho en la guerra, para defender a mi familia, sin importar si tengo las de perder, luchare con toda mi alma hasta el final-**.

Allí Kagura bajó la mirada recordando que su padre estaba viajando por todo el universo mientras que Kamui seguía con Takasugi planeando quien sabe que para destruir todo. Pero luego vienen a su mente los recuerdos inolvidables que vivió con Shinpachi y Gintoki junto con los demás sacándole una leve sonrisa llena de nostalgia y felicidad.

 **-Tienes familia, ¿verdad?-** , preguntó Gintoki con una leve sonrisa nerviosa. **-No vaya a ser que te haga llorar con mis palabras-** , agregó rascándose la cabeza causando que Kagura le mirara molesta.

 **-¡No seas idiota-aru!, ¡si tengo una familia!** , exclamaba ella con enojo mientras se acercaba al peliplata para después cambiar su mueca a una alegre. **-¡Mi familia es la Yorozuya y mis amigos!-** , agregó ella con emoción causando que Gintoki ensanche un poco los ojos para después sonreír con calma.

 **-Me alegro por eso, parece que entonces me tendrás que acompañar para proteger a la Yorozuya y a todos cuando toque-** , dijo él con un tono gentil viendo a Kagura mientras que la luz de la luna los iluminaba a ambos y la brisa hacía que los mechones manchados de sangre de Gintoki se ondularan de una manera casi poética que embelesó a Kagura. **-¿Me ayudaras a defender a nuestra familia?-** , preguntó él con una mirada relajada y amable hacia ella, causando que esa sensación cálida en el pecho de Kagura se incremente.

 **-D-De todos modos pienso que todos son unos idiotas-** , dijo Kagura con una sonrisa nerviosa y algo sonrojada rompiendo el ambiente de calma y causando que Gintoki suspirara con una leve sonrisa. **-Más bien creo que nos contagiaste tu estupidez para que toleremos estar cerca tuyo-aru-** , agregó ella sin delicadeza alguna causándole al peliplata un tic en un ojo.

 **-Oye mocosa, deberías guardarte esos comentarios para no romper el momento-** , decía Shiroyasha con una pequeña sonrisa cansada mirando a la mocosa pelirroja. **-De otra forma vas a enojar a algunas personas-** , agregó con un ceño serio y con un dedo índice en el aire intrigando a Kagura.

 **-¿A cuáles?, tu y yo estamos solos-** , dijo Kagura confundida mientras que pasaba su vista por el entorno y si, efectivamente estaban solos, algo que internamente le alegraba por alguna razón desconocida, pero aun así no entendía a que se refería el peliplata.

 **-Exacto-** , dijo Gin-chan poniéndose de pie con las manos en la cintura y los ojos cerrados. **-Las personas que querían que estuviéramos solos estarán enojadas porque rompiste el momento, ahora su furia es indetenible-** , explicó Gintoki con completa seriedad causando que Kagura aunque no entendiera mucho entrara en pánico.

 **-¡E-Eso es malo-aru!, ¿¡Qué debo hacer ahora!?-** , preguntaba Kagura algo alterada y muy intrigada mientras que se paraba para ver de cerca al peliplateado que dio unos pasos hacia atrás pensando que la broma se le fue de las manos.

 **-N-No me pidas consejos a mí, dependiendo de que diga puedo quedar como un lolicon-** , decía Shiroyasha rascándose la cabeza con un poco de nervios mientras tomaba distancia de la chica. **-Pero si quieres que diga algo, no rompas el momento con mi yo del futuro-** , respondía el peliplata con una leve sonrisa refiriéndose a no romper una atmosfera emotiva, no pensaba en algún asunto indecente que le causarían problemas legales. **-Aunque espero que no haya un momento en primer lugar-** , agregó Gintoki sobándose el cuello un poco avergonzado por lo que dijo.

 **-Me estas confundiendo-aru-** , decía Kagura con una expresión genuinamente confundida viendo a Gin-chan. **-Hablas como un idiota, eres como el Gin-chan de siempre-** , agregó ella pensando que lo que dijo él era muy extraño y confuso, solo entendió que no debía romper el ambiente de nuevo.

 **-Ya lo entenderás cuando crezcas-** , dijo él con una leve sonrisa mirando la luna siendo observado por ella que por unos momentos sintió que su corazón se aceleraba nuevamente con solo verlo a él. Esos rizos plateados ondulándose ante la brisa y siendo iluminados por la luz de la luna, era hasta poético la forma en que algunos mechones tenían sangre tildando el blanco.

 **-Y-Ya me voy-** , dijo Kagura con una gran sonrisa dándole la espalda a Gintoki causando que este la voltee a ver extrañado. **-Logré hablar contigo un poco, pero fue suficiente como para quedarme contenta-** , agregó ella sin voltearle a ver causando que él recogiera su espada con una leve sonrisa hacia ella.

Luego ambos comenzaron a caminar de nuevo por los pasillos en direcciones opuestas. Kagura por su parte se iba animada y feliz por esa cálida sensación que sentía en su interior por haber estado con el peliplata. Aun en su mente seguía resonando la pregunta que este le hizo a ella: _"¿Me ayudaras a defender a nuestra familia?"_. El solo pensar en eso hacía que sus mejillas se coloraran y que su sonrisa de alegría se ensanchara, daba igual a lo que se refiriera Gin-chan, ella solo se sentía feliz por esas palabras sin pensar en la razón de que sucediera eso.

* * *

Gintoki por su parte caminó con calma y con una mirada aburrida mientras se rascaba la cabeza mientras analizaba unas pocas cosas en su mente. Al parecer era un Yorozuya y tenía empleados como lo era la mocosa pelirroja. Eso no decía mucho de su situación después de la guerra pero al menos tenía el consuelo de que sus días podrían ser divertidos con ese trabajo, por lo que ya en su mente estaba anotando esa idea aunque lo más probable es que lo fuera a olvidar todo…vaya mierda.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos pudo ver como en uno de los pasillos que daban a la intemperie estaba sentada la castaña de kimono rosa observando la luna. Él como si algo dentro de su cuerpo se lo ordenara se acercó con tranquilidad hacia ella para quizás compartir unas palabras.

 **-Se supone que esto es una reunión, ¿verdad?-** , preguntó él con una leve sonrisa causando que Otae se sobresaltara sorprendida volteándole a ver. **-¿Entonces que hace una chica como tú aquí sola?-** , agregó Gintoki mientras que su Haori y su cabello manchado de sangre se movían al compás de las brisas nocturnas.

 **-Solo estaba pensando-** , dijo Otae con una sonrisita recuperándose de su repentino susto. **-Esta reunión al final tuvo el propósito de conocer tu pasado y el cómo eras, pero…-** , continuó la castaña mientras que miraba su regazo algo afligida. **-Al final solo invadimos en tu vida privada revelando tus secretos y descubriendo las cosas de ti contra tu voluntad, puede que hiciéramos mal-** , concluyó ella con algo de vergüenza por haber espiado en la vida del peliplata por su mera curiosidad. No tenía ni idea de que él quisiera ocultar todo su trágico pasado.

 **-Ciertamente si no les di permiso es porque no quería que supieran de mi pasado, pero creo que la verdadera razón es para que no cambien su actitud conmigo-** , dijo Gintoki con completa calma viendo la preciosa luna atrayendo la atención de Otae. **-Yo soy así, no tengo casi ningún amigo debido a que me alejo de todos los demás a mí alrededor, puede que porque no quiera relacionarme para después verlos morir en la guerra-** , continuó Shiroyasha agachando un poco su cabeza recordando las innumerables muertes de aliados que vio, y también la de cierta persona que se había echo paso hasta lo profundo de su corazón.

 **-Zura, Sakamoto y Takasugi son los que más conocen de mi pasado y aunque locos, son mis camaradas de armas, nos llevamos sin demostrar pena por el otro y tan solo nos dejamos ser-** , dijo Gintoki con calma mientras se recostaba hacia atrás de sus brazos mientras que miraba a Otae. **-Pero si a ustedes no quise hablarles de mi pasado debe deberse a que no quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros, no quiero que cambien su actitud conmigo-** , continuó él pensando en que su versión futura estaba feliz como estaban las cosas hasta el momento con ellos.

 **-Eso es…-** , dijo Otae con los ojos algo abiertos al entender la razón por la cual el peliplata no les había contado nada, no se le había pasado esa idea por la cabeza antes.

 **-Solo hay que pensarlo un poco, ¿cómo me trataras ahora que sabes que he asesinado a un gran número de seres vivientes con esta misma espada solo por querer salvar a mi maestro?-** , preguntaba Shiroyasha con una leve sonrisa observando la luna dejando sin palabras a la castaña. **-¿Me tendrás pena solo porque crecí sin mis padres y entre un montón de cadáveres?-** , volvió a preguntar el peliplata remarcando su punto.

 **-E-Entiendo lo que dices pero…-** , decía Otae con una mano contraída contra su pecho mientras agachaba la mirada. **-Pero aun así me disgusta que no nos haya contado estas cosas, no deberían haber secretos entre todos nosotros, somos amigos después de todo-** , decía ella sincerándose con el peliplata, que la verdad emanaba un aura de tranquilidad y serenidad que no concordaba con sus ropas llenas de sangre.

 **-Todos tiene un pasado que quieren ocultar-** , dijo Shiroyasha levantando los hombros con sencillez. **-Tú tienes los tuyos y yo tengo los míos-** , continuó mientras que volteaba a ver a la castaña que se encontraba viéndolo fijamente causando que él sonriera de lado. **-Si te hace sentir mejor te puedo decir un secreto mío-** , dijo él con un dedo índice alzado.

 **-¿En serio?-** , preguntó Otae sorprendida y curiosa recibiendo unos asentimientos del peliplata que luego se inclinó hacia delante poniendo la palma de sus manos contra sus piernas.

 **-Cuando era niño antes de que conocer a mi maestro tuve un extraño sueño, en él aparecí en un lugar desconocido con un grupo de personas desconocidas y allí de verdad que estuve asustado-** , comenzó a relatar Gintoki con calma captando toda la atención de la castaña. **-Me escapé de inmediato pero lograron atraparme nuevamente, cuando me tenían amarrado una linda señorita me trató amablemente y me sentí…seguro-** , continuó el demonio blanco con una gentil sonrisa hacia ninguna parte causando que Otae se impactara reconociendo lo que decía él.

 **-Sucedió que al final eran un grupo de tontos que disfrutaban mi compañía a pesar de que yo no los conociera a ellos, reían, peleaban y se insultaban-** , prosiguió Gintoki con toda la calma del mundo mientras que sus ojos carmesí eran iluminados por la luz lunar causando que Otae se quede hipnotizada viéndole. **-Yo solo me mantenía en una esquina hablando con una chica pelirroja y esa linda señorita, pero de verdad que por primera vez en mi vida me sentí… feliz-** , dijo él al momento de sonreír sinceramente causando que el ritmo cardíaco de la castaña se acelerara y que sus mejillas se coloraran.

Ese hombre no era un demonio sanguinario en lo absoluto por lo menos para ella, bien podía ser una bestia salvaje que había cobrado miles de vidas pero a sus ojos solo era un demonio gentil y amable. Aun por como creció logró conocer a su maestro e hizo amigos como lo era Katsura, siguió su propio Bushido y le plantó cara a quien sea para salvar a su maestro. Si ese hombre era un demonio, pues entonces era el más noble y valiente que existía.

 **-Después desperté de nuevo, pero esa sensación de felicidad no fue olvidada hasta el día de hoy-** , dijo Gintoki con calma rascando su cabeza despertando a la castaña de sus pensamientos.

 **-Es un bonito sueño-** , dijo Otae con una linda sonrisa viendo su regazo mientras que sus mejillas se encontraban aún un tanto rojas.

 **-Pero ahora me pregunto si de verdad fue un sueño-** , decía él con una pequeña sonrisa burlona viendo a la castaña que se sobresaltó nerviosa. **-Con esta máquina para intercambiar en el tiempo y este grupo de idiotas me están haciendo recordar detalles de aquel… "sueño"-** , continuaba diciendo Gintoki mientras que por dentro se divertía por los notorios nervios de la linda castaña.

 **-P-Pues puede que solo sea tu imaginación Gin-san-** , decía Otae con nervios en su sonrisa mientras que le restaba importancia con un ademan de su mano. **–N-No es como si nosotros te hubiéramos traído aquí o algo parecido, eso escapa a nuestro control-** , prosiguió ella con las mejillas sonrojadas tratando de negar cualquier relación con ellos. A simple vista no sería malo que él recordara que le trajeron también, pero por alguna razón imaginar que él la reconociera como la "linda señorita" le causaba muchos nervios.

 **-Si tú lo dices…-** , respondió él levantando los hombros con sencillez mientras que se erguía aun sentado viendo el cielo nocturno que era visible por la abertura que tenía Yoshiwara. - **Otae-** , dijo Gintoki causando que la castaña ensanche sus ojos por la sorpresa de escuchar su nombre de la boca de él. Si no mal recuerda no le había dicho su nombre a esta versión, además que nadie le había llamado durante la explicación que le dieron, entonces…¿La habrá recordado a ella?.

 **-Ahora tu dime un secreto tuyo-** , reclamó Shiroyasha con una leve sonrisa divertida mientras que señalaba a la castaña sobresaltándola y descolocándola.

 **-¿¡Q-QUÉ!?-** , exclamó Otae sobresaltada e impactada para luego comenzar a juguetear con sus dedos nerviosa. **-¿P-Por qué un secreto mío?-** , preguntaba ella con algo de nervios sin entender porque tenía que decir un secreto.

 **-Pues yo te conté uno mío, ahora te toca a ti para estar iguales-** , respondió Gintoki con calma y sencillez mientras que la observaba atentamente poniéndola más nerviosa.

 **-B-Bueno, etto…-** , decía Otae buscando alguna excusa que decir o algún dato sin importancia pero su mente agitada no le dejaba. – **Y-Yo en realidad…-** , buscaba decir ella mientras que el peliplata con esa leve sonrisa divertida se acercaba a ella haciendo que ella entrara en pánico.

 **-¡Estoy interesada en cierto hombre!-** , exclamó Otae sacando su secreto a fuerza causando que el peliplata ensanchara los ojos para después alejarse con lentitud. La castaña por su parte se maldecía internamente por haber dicho eso de entre todas las cosas que pudo decir.

 **-Oh, ¿en serio?-** , preguntaba Gintoki con algo de desinterés mientras que desviaba la mirada en otra dirección causando que Otae suspirara aliviada de que no se haya acercado más, pues su corazón podría haber explotado de los nervios.

 **-S-Si-** , dijo ella mientras asentía viéndose obligada por su idiotez a comenzar a hablar del hombre que le gustaba, pero daba igual, ¿no?, él no se daría cuenta, después de todo Gin-san era muy denso. **–Es un hombre a simple vista desinteresado, cobarde, avaricioso y flojo además de que hace bromas guarras-** , describía Otae con su usual sonrisa mientras enumeraba los defectos del dichoso hombre mientras que Shiroyasha se mantenía con una cara larga.

 **-No deberías enamorarte de hombres como ese, esos solo te causan problemas-** , dijo el albino con calma mientras que miraba de reojo a la castaña que le asintió con su linda sonrisa.

 **-Los causa, pero tiene la habilidad de hacerse amigo de la gente y que esta lo siga-** , respondió ella con felicidad en su tono atrayendo la atención de él. **-Siempre lucha por sus conocidos sin importarle los riesgos y la dificultad, además de que en los momentos más importantes el brilla como la plata deslumbrando con su luz-** , continuó explicando ella con emoción mientras que tenía sus palmas juntas viendo la luna recordando los momentos en que ese hombre hacía latir su corazón con fuerza.

 **-Cuando está molesto lo está con toda su alma, cuando está luchando lo hace con todo su espíritu, cuando ríe lo hace con cada pizca de su ser-** , decía ella sin disminuir la alegría que escondía esa gentil mirada y suave sonrisa mientras que la luz de la luna iluminaba sus iris y labios como si fuera una princesa soñando con su príncipe. **-Y sin alguna duda pelearía contra todo el universo por proteger su hogar y sus amigos, es a mis ojos un hombre maravilloso-** , concluyó ella al momento de voltear a ver a Gintoki que desvió la mirada rápidamente con las mejillas levemente rojas, detalle que la castaña no notó.

 **-A-Al parecer ese hombre no es tan malo después de todo-** , decía el peliplata con una leve sonrisa nerviosa viendo de reojo a Otae. **-Deberías asegurarte de que solo muera por tus manos, de otra forma su estupidez lo llevara a muchos peligros que lo puedan matar-** , continuó él pensando en que ese hombre si llegaba a morir tenía que ser a manos de ella, de otra forma la tristeza solo la atormentaría a ella si su imprudencia lo lleva lejos.

 **-Estoy segura de que él ya lo sabe-** , dijo la castaña causando que Shiroyasha ensanchara los ojos viéndole. **-La única persona que debe matarlo soy yo, por eso es que siempre vuelve-** , continuó ella mientras crujía sus nudillos y una aura de terror y violencia emanaba de ella a pesar de su angelical sonrisa.

 **-C-Creo que tú eres más que suficiente para protegerlo a él y no viceversa-** , dijo Gintoki con una sonrisa con algo de miedo alejándose un poco de ella pensando en que si él era considerado un demonio, pues entonces ella era el mismo diablo camuflado con esa apariencia de ángel.

* * *

 _ ***Dentro del gran salón con el resto***_

De vuelta en el salón donde estaban los hombres, estos se encontraban por así decirlo en sus propios asuntos. Decidieron tan solo hablar de otras cosas o hacer algo para pasar el tiempo en lo que Shiroyasha volvía, y de paso que las tres chicas que no estaban por fin aparecieran.

Kondo se batallaba con Okita y Hijikata, ya que el colérico gorila deseaba acosar a la castaña donde sea que estuviera, pero Sogo y Toshiro tan solo no podían dejar a semejante animal con deseos repugnantes libre por el recinto, puede que recibirían algunas quejas si eso pasaba y ninguna estaba de humor como para aguantar eso.

Katsura y Elizabeth se la pasaban hablando con Hasegawa sobre asuntos completamente a parte a lo que sucedió con los Gintokis. Más que nada porque el Madao comprendía que era un tema delicado para el pelinegro también, por lo que optó por solo hablar sobre cajas de cartón de diseñador.

Shinpachi por su parte se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que observó como Gengai estaba mirando fijamente el pequeño monitor de su máquina, por lo que interesado se emprendió hacia el inventor para curiosear un poco.

 **-Oiga Gengai-san, ¿Qué es lo que está viendo?-** , le preguntó Shinpachi al viejo inventor que con una mano en el mentón le miró de reojo.

 **-Es algo muy interesante, ¿puedo confiar en que no le digas a nadie?-** , contra preguntó Gengai con un tono algo serio que desconcertó e intrigó al castaño, que a simple visa pudo deducir que era algo serio.

 **-Claro, lo que usted me diga no saldrá de mis labios-** , afirmó al castaño de lentes con seguridad y sinceridad.

 **-Está bien, ¿ves esta gráfica, verdad?-** , le dijo Gengai a Shinpachi mientras señalaba con calma el monitor de la máquina, donde se podía observar un fondo azul que encima tenía un sistema de muchas líneas blancas en fila que iban de manera creciente hacia la derecha. **-Eso simboliza la línea de tiempo de vida de Gintoki, desde que nació hasta la actualidad-** , explicó el inventor mientras Shinpachi se fijaba en que debajo de las líneas se podían observar varios números señalando edades y meses. **-Puedo seleccionar distintos eventos de esa línea para reproducirlos en mi pantalla de inmersión, pero sucede algo extraño-**.

 **-Tiene que ver con esa mancha negra, ¿verdad?-** , preguntó Shinpachi con una mirada seria en lo que se fijaba en cierta parte del sistema de líneas, donde era muy evidente cierta macha de color negro que abarcaba una pequeña fracción de líneas.

 **-Exacto, esa mancha de color negro solo puede significar una cosa-** , dijo el inventor con seriedad captando la atención del chico de lentes. **-Gintoki con todas sus fuerzas selló ese periodo en su cerebro-** , aclaró causando que Shinpachi abriera los ojos sorprendido. **-La manera la desconozco, pero cosas en concreto que sucedieron durante ese tiempo fueron bloqueadas a voluntad por Gintoki, como si quisiera olvidar esa etapa de su vida-** , comentó Gengai con una expresión pensativa mirando fijamente la pantalla.

 **-Ya entiendo a lo que se refiere, supongo que lo mejor es no decirle a nadie, de otra manera vamos a seguir curioseando sobre el pasado de Gin-san-** , dijo Shinpachi para si mismo siento respaldado por unos asentimientos de Gengai, después de todo eso solo alimentaria más la curiosidad de todos y se meterían más en la vida del peliplata.

 **-Además de que no sé qué consecuencias traerá el que recuerde esa época, si las bloqueó puede ser por algún evento traumático que sería mejor que no recordara-** , explicó Gengai con un tono tranquila y cruzándose de brazos en lo que tocaba un botón de la consola, causando que la ventana del sistema de líneas desapareciera al minimizas la pantalla.

 **-Está bien, no le diré a nadie sobre esto, pero si tiene más información por favor dígame-** , pidió Shinpachi con una mirada calmada y tranquila al inventor, recibiendo unos sencillos asentimientos de este, con tal de que esa máquina siguiera activa, entonces podría averiguar que esconde esa mancha.

* * *

 _ ***De vuelta con Shiroyasha y Otae***_

Ambos habían estado hablando amigablemente durante varios minutos. La castaña no paraba de comentar alegremente sobre algunas de las aventuras que vivieron todos junto al Gintoki que conocen. El demonio blanco por su parte solo le escuchaba en calma con una leve sonrisa para comentar en unas contadas ocasiones.

 **-Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero creo que ya casi es hora de irme-** , dijo Gintoki con serenidad y con los ojos cerrados mientras se paraba causando que la castaña agachara la mirada decaída.

 **-Es una pena, me agrada hablar contigo-** , dijo Otae con un tono suave sintiendo pena porque él se vaya tan pronto. No sabía porque le entristecía tanto, no…si lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien, ¿es que acaso esta versión también le había hechizado con el poco tiempo que hablaron?, maldecía un poco que esos peliplata tuvieran esa habilidad sobre ella.

 **-No estés deprimida Otae-** , dijo Shiroyasha con serenidad mientras le extendía la mano a la castaña sorprendiéndola. **-Podrás hablar conmigo cuando vuelva del pasado, después de todo él y yo somos la misma persona-** , dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa pensando en que ella no tendría problemas de hablar así con su versión futura.

 **-Tienes razón Gin-san-** , dijo ella coincidiendo con las palabras del peliplata. **-Ambos tienen los mismos rizos de permanente natural y esos ojos de pez muerto-** , continuó ella causando que él tuviera una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca. Evidentemente no le diría que le era hasta más difícil hablar así con su versión del presente, al final sus palabras no salían como ella quería y al final ella se volvió hostil con él y terminaba dejándolo fuera de combate sin razón alguna... aunque cabe mencionar que varias veces él se las buscó al hacer comentarios tan típicos de él.

 **-No esperaba que dijeras eso pero supongo que está bien-** , dijo Gintoki calmándose mientras que recibía la sorprendentemente delicada y pequeña mano de la castaña, que si ella quería podría convertirlos en armas de destrucción.

– **Estoy seguro de que estaré bien hablando contigo, eres una dama muy interesante-** , agregó el peliplata con una gentil sonrisa calmada que enrojeció a la castaña que con timidez le asintió mientras que apretaba un poco su áspera y callosa mano, pero ella tan solo pensaba que era grande y cálida ya que sostenían su mano con una gentileza y cuidado típico de un caballero.

* * *

Luego de eso ambos se fueron hacia el salón donde ya estaban esperando todos para darle la despedida a la versión más problemática de Gintoki, o por lo menos eso era para la mayoría excepto por unas tres chicas que se mostraban en sus propios mundos al ya estar en el salón junto con el peliplata.

 **-¿Por qué estás tan feliz Kagura-chan?-** , preguntaba Shinpachi intrigada mientras volteaba a ver a Kagura que estaba a su lado con una sonrisa feliz mientras que se movía inquieta tarareando una canción.

 **-No sé de qué hablas-aru-** , dijo ella negando saber de qué hablaba el cuatro ojos. **-Solo estoy esperando volver a hablar con Gin-chan-** , dijo con sencillez sin deshacer su sonrisa causando que el castaño también sonriera queriendo volver a tener a su jefe y amigo de vuelta.

 **-Oiga Tsukuyo-dono, tiene las mejillas algo rojas-** , decía Katsura sin tacto o delicadeza alguna mientras se acercaba a la rubia que estaba fumando de brazos cruzados mientras que veía a Shiroyasha con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Acto siguiente la cortesana de la muerte le lanzó varios Kunais al pelinegro por los nervios causando que este los recibiera todos para después caer al suelo desangrándose. Elizabeth fue en su auxilió mientras tenía un cartel que decía: "¡Resiste Katsura!, tienes uno atorado en la p**e".

 **-Ahora estás comenzando a desaparecer-** , dijo Otae con algo de sorpresa al ver que las manos del peliplata se estaban haciendo trasparentes llamando la atención de Gintoki que las miró calmado.

 **-Pues supongo que me toca volver a la batalla-** , dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa para después desenfundar su espada preparándose para continuar donde lo había dejado, en el campo de batalla.

 **-No seas tan impulsivo Yorozuya-san-** , dijo Kondo con una leve sonrisa llamando la atención del peliplata. **-De otra manera podrás perder la vida antes de llegar hasta este punto-** , dijo el gorila divertido pensando en que si se arriesgaba mucho, a lo mejor moría antes de conocerlos.

 **-Todavía no entiendo cómo es que estoy en el mismo salón con los perros del Bakufu, y lo más extraño es que un gorila haya sido aceptado como policía-** , dijo Gintoki con una expresión aburrida viendo a los tres uniformados causando que Hijikata apriete los dientes y que Kondo se ofendiera un poco, aunque no era la primera ni la última vez que lo iban a llamar gorila.

 **-Pues para tu información jefe, este gorila es el comandante de la policía-** , dijo Okita con su usual expresión calmada mientras que señalaba con su pulgar a Kondo.

 **-¿En serio?-** , preguntó Gintoki volteando a ver a Otae recibiendo un asentimiento triste de ella causando que Kondo llorara un poco. **-Pues con más razón debo combatir contra esos malditos soldados del Shogun, no puedo dejar que la sociedad caiga tan bajo-** , dijo Shiroyasha con aburrimiento y en broma causando que algunos rieran un poco.

 **-Nos encontraremos en la guerra Gintoki-** , dijo Katsura ya recuperado de los Kunais pero con una inusual mancha de sangre en su entrepierna. **-Espero que sigas asesinando a todos nuestros adversarios con la sangre, el hierro y la rebelión que SE ENCUENTRA EN TU INTERIOR COMO EL DEMONIO SANGUINARIO QUE ERES, ¡JAJAJAHAHAHAHAA!-** , decía Katsura en un principio con calma para de nuevo tomar el papel de un villano y comenzar a reír a carcajadas mientras que despedía un aura maligna.

 **-¡CIERRA LA BOCA ZURA!-** , exclamó Gintoki con fuerza y enojo al momento en que le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza al pelinegro callándolo. **-¡No soy un maldito psicópata!-** , exclamaba el peliplata causando que algunos rieran ante la misma escena que habían visto con el Gintoki del presente.

 **-No es Zura, es Katsura-** , dijo Katsura adolorido mientras que levantaba la vista sobándose el chichón en su cabeza.

 **-Adiós Gin-san-** , se despedía Shinpachi con una leve sonrisa llamando la atención del mencionado. **-Espero que no haya sido muy molesto para ti el que te hayamos traído aquí-** , decía el cuatro ojos con calma mirando al peliplata que le veía con serenidad.

 **-Bueno chico, no sabría decirte si fue molesto o no, pero…-** , decía Shiroyasha con una leve sonrisa viendo al chico para después pasear su vista por el salón enfocándose en Tsukuyo que notó su mirada y se puso nerviosa de nuevo mientras desviaba la mirada. Luego volteó a ver a Kagura, la cual al ver la mirada de él sintió esa extraña sensación nuevamente y tan solo sonrió con alegría. Después miró a Otae causando que la ella le sonriera con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. **-Creo que lo pase bien-** , respondió él con una gentil y amable sonrisa causando que tres flechas salieran volando en distintas direcciones hacia los corazones de las 3 chicas que respondieron ensanchando los ojos con notorios sonrojos.

 **-¿Te pasa algo Ane-ue?-** , preguntó Shinpachi con algo de preocupación por su hermana que parecía tener fiebre, pues sus mejillas estaban rojas y parecía sudor un poco. Ahora que se fijaba puede que Tsukuyo estuviera igual de enferma dado que estaba alejada con una mano contra la pared ocultando su rostro mientras que sus orejas se notaban coloradas. Kagura por su parte parecía estar más feliz que enferma dado que solo tenía las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

 **-¡N-Nada Shin-chan!-** , negó Otae con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras sacudía sus manos tranquilizando a su hermanito.

 **-Nos vemos en el futuro-** , dijo Gintoki con serenidad viéndolas a ellas específicamente para luego desaparecer volviendo a su tiempo con un solo pensamiento en su mente. _"Mi yo del futuro es muy suertudo"._

Luego el salón se sumergió en un cómodo silencio donde las chicas se calmaron y los hombres parecían estar un poco alegres por el buen sabor de boca que dejó la despedida al temible Shiroyasha que resultó ser un guerrero temible pero sobre todo un gran samurái con intenciones puras de salvar a su maestro.

Hubo un como silencio durante unos minutos en lo que principalmente las tres chicas de la sala solo podían pensar en los peliplatas, en el pequeño niño, en el guerrero Shiroyasha y en el suyo propio, llegando a la conclusión de que los primeros dos habían sido necesarios para que el Gintoki del presente fuera tal cual como es, sencillamente grandioso como hombre y como ser humano a pesar de sus defectos.

 **-¡Y ahora tocaría el último intercambio que es el más especial de todos!-** , dijo Gengai con alegría llamando la atención de los presentes que se intrigaron ante sus palabras.

 **-¿A qué te refieres anciano?-** , preguntó Okita con intriga mientras daba unos pasos adelante.

 **-Pues ya que es el último intercambio que se podrá hacer, este tiene la particularidad de enseñarnos al… ¡Gintoki del futuro!-** , respondió el viejo inventor elevando las manos al aire eufórico por su genio sorprendiendo a todos en el lugar.

 **-¿¡En serio!?-** , preguntaron Shinpachi, Hasegawa y Kondo con mucha intriga y asombro mientras se acercaban a la máquina.

 **-Sí, podremos saber cómo será el futuro, como son las cosas, como se comporta, que cosas ha hecho, de quien se enamora o si tiene hijos, podremos saber todo lo que queramos del futuro y no tendrá repercusiones en nuestro tiempo, ¡más bien mejoraremos nuestro presente!-** , explicaba Gengai con emoción en su tono viendo a los tres que parecían más interesados en lo que estaba diciendo.

 **-¡Podre hacerme millonario!-** , exclamaba Hasegawa con mucha emoción pensando en que le podía preguntar al peliplata los números ganadores de la lotería, después de todo él también estaba interesado en esas cosas.

 **-¡Podre preguntarle si me caso con Otsuu-chan!-** , exclamó Shinpachi con alegría y sin vergüenza alguna mientras elevaba un puño al aire como todo un verdadero fan de Otsuu.

 **-Podemos saber si Hijikata muere por comer tanta mayonesa-** , dijo Okita con calma mientras señalaba con su pulgar al pelinegro que por fin explotó con gritos hacia el sádico que lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

 **-¡O si me termino casando con Otae-san-** , exclamó Kondo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y con una sonrisa boba mientras que se encogía de hombros y se movía como una colegiala enamorada y esperanzada por la respuesta de su Senpai.

Pero lo que no se esperó nadie es que Tsukuyo, Otae y Kagura con miradas serias y con sus ojos cubiertos por la sombra de sus cabellos, comenzaran a destruir la máquina con fuerza bruta y Kunais causando que el inventor se horrorizara y que los demás se impactaran muchísimo.

Las tuercas y tornillos volaban por el aire causando que Kondo, Shinpachi y Hasegawa liberaran cataratas de lágrimas al ver como sus respuestas del peliplata nunca llegarían. Así siguieron durante unos minutos más hasta que la maquina ya estaba completamente inservible y destruida.

 **-¡NOOOOO!, ¡mi maquina!-** , lloraba Gengai arrodillado en el suelo mientras que tocaba las piezas destrozadas como si su mayor tesoro haya sido destruido, lo cual fue lo que sucedió.

Las tres féminas por su parte veían orgullosas el destrozo que hicieron mientras que se limpiaban las manos satisfechas en lo que Shinpachi se acercaba a ellas.

 **-Tsukuyo-san, Kagura-chan, Ane-ue-** , llamaba Shinpachi a las tres mencionadas para que estas le voltearan a ver. **-¿¡Por qué hicieron eso!?-** , preguntó el castaño con mucho desconcierto y alterado por la incertidumbre que sería su futuro con Otsuu-chan.

 **-Pues la verdad no me interesaba traer al Gin-san del futuro para acá-** , decía Otae con una linda sonrisa viendo a su hermanito. **-Hay cosas que él querrá mantener en secreto-** , continuó ella con completa seguridad pensando en que hizo lo correcto al destruir la máquina.

 **-También es que no podemos arruinar los momentos que viviremos a su lado, si lo sabemos todo ya no será una sorpresa cuando las cosas sucedan-** , argumentaba Tsukuyo con una leve sonrisa calmada para luego expulsar humo de tabaco pensando en que quería ver ella misma las hazañas del peliplata.

 **-Pienso que será mejor que nos mantengamos como estamos hasta ahora-aru-** , dijo Kagura con una sonrisa inocente con las manos detrás de su cabeza. **-Después de todo…-** , dijo ella causando expectación en los demás.

 **-¡Nosotras queremos ver con nuestros propios ojos cómo se forma ese futuro!-** , dijeron las tres al unísono y con sonrisas propias de cada una causando sorpresa en los hombres que ensancharon los ojos de la sorpresa ante esas comprometedoras palabras.

 **-Da igual los beneficios que nos traerá saber lo que pasara-** , decía Tsukuyo con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados.

 **-No importa si sabemos cómo le va a él o como es su vida-aru-** , continuaba Kagura con una gran sonrisa en su cara y con los brazos detrás de su espalda sin arrepentimiento alguno.

 **-Lo que importa es que vivamos el ahora siendo testigos del cambio-** , concluyó Otae con una linda sonrisa angelical propia de ella mientras que juntaba sus palmas mientras que todos los chicos reflexionaban sobre las palabras de las féminas.

 **-Entiendo lo que dicen Tsukuyo-dono, Otae-dono y líder-** , decía Katsura con una leve sonrisa mientras que se acercaba a las chicas. **-Es mejor que con nuestros propios ojos veamos cómo se forma ese futuro a conocerlo con anticipación arruinando las sorpresas-** , resumió el pelinegro cerrando los ojos mientras que Elizabeth detrás de él tenía un cartel que decía: "Aun así pude haberle preguntado cómo estaban mis hijos".

 **-Si es así, yo también estoy de acuerdo con ustedes-** , dijo Shinpachi con una leve sonrisa viendo a las chicas mientras que se acomodaba los lentes pensando que tenían razón, no tenía gracia saber que ya se iba a casar con la idol, tenía que esforzarse por hacerlo realidad.

 **-Supongo que lo divertido es recorrer la aventura de casarme con Otae-chan sin saber que pasara-** , dijo Kondo con una leve sonrisa presuntuosa mientras levantaba los hombros como si pensara que ese futuro con su castaña era inevitable.

 **-¡Cállate de una vez gorila!-** , exclamó Otae con furia y con una vena en la frente mientras que molía a golpes al maldito gorila que le había estado tocando las narices desde que llegó.

Por su parte cerca de la máquina estaba Madao llorando y sollozando un poco mientras que trataba de repararla sin resultado alguno lógicamente.

 **-E-El dinero, *Snif*, mi precioso dinero-** , decía Hasegawa con tristeza ignorando las bonitas palabras de los demás, eso le daba igual porque ya sabía cómo era su futuro, desolación, depresión, decepciones, pobreza, hambruna, golpes, resacas y cartón, mucho cartón.

 **-Pues ahora que ya no habrá más intercambios debería…-** , decía Gengai con más calma superando la pérdida de su brillante máquina, pero es interrumpido por el repentino sonido de esta que atrajo la atención de todos.

Todos voltearon a ver la maquina expectantes para después ver cómo la manguera de metal se sacudía descontrolada mientras que expulsaba una neblina similar a las anteriores. Esta neblina poco a poco desvelaba una silueta conocida por todos y cuando se despejó reveló al conocido por todos Gintoki de la Yorozuya que se encontraba con la mirada agachada.

 **-** _ ***Snif***_ **, Entonces ya volví, ¿eh?-** , decía Gintoki con una leve sonrisa mientras sollozaba y con su brazo derecho se limpiaba algunas lágrimas de sus ojos que tomaron desprevenidos al resto que no se esperaban verlo así.

 **-Gin-chan, ¿estabas llorando?-** , preguntó Kagura con preocupación por el peliplata mientras que se acerca a verle la cara que seguía tapada por su brazo.

 **-C-Claro que no idiota!-** , respondió Gintoki desviando su cabeza hacia otro lado mientras que seguía restregando su brazo contra su cara. **-Tan solo me cayó algo de baba del autor del fanfic en los ojos-** , se excusó él causando que algunos rieran un poco ante su usual actitud.

 **-¿Qué te sucedió en el pasado, jefe?-** , preguntaba Okita con curiosidad al peliplata.

 **-¡Por favor cuéntanos Gin-san!, aunque sea solo un poco-** , pedía Shinpachi en forma de súplica mientras que Gintoki les veía con más calma que antes al ya recuperarse de sus sollozos.

Dudó por varios segundos hasta que se decidió por decirles a causa de una extraña sensación en su pecho que se lo ordenaba. Simplemente debía contárselo a ellos, al menos un poco de información no les haría daño, además que seguramente descubrieron mucho sobre su pasado con esa condenada máquina.

 **-Pues… tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Shoyo-Sensei-** , dijo Gintoki con una leve y suave sonrisa llena de felicidad y nostalgia por igual causando sorpresa en todos, pero sobre todo en las tres chicas y en Katsura.

Logró hablar con él antes de conocerlo de niño y también antes de que tuviera que ejecutarlo frente a los Yatagarasu. Sucedieron muchas cosas y por fin logró hablar con él a solas y le contó todo lo que hizo y las amistades que formó con entusiasmo siendo oído por su sonriente maestro que no dudaba de él. Fue liberador volver a dirigirle la palabra a su maestro y poder contarle todo lo que hizo, más o menos parecido a un niño que le cuenta a su padre lo que logró en el colegio.

 **-¿Y qué te dijo Gintoki?-** , preguntó Katsura con los ojos bien abiertos mientras que se acercaba a su amigo. **-¡¿Te mando algún mensaje importante?!-** , interrogó el pelinegro muerto por la intriga mientras que le tomaba del cuello al peliplata que se mantuvo sereno con una leve sonrisa.

 **-Solo que siguiera protegiendo a mis amigos-** , respondió Gintoki recordando esas últimas palabras que le dijo su maestro después de un largo discurso que llevará consigo como si fuera un tesoro en sus memorias.

Katsura y los demás se sorprendieron ante aquellas simples palabras y con leves sonrisas se sintieron felices por el Yorozuya mientras que Katsura soltaba a Gintoki sonriéndole ya que se sentía feliz por su amigo peliplata que había podido tener un reencuentro apropiado con su maestro.

 **-¿Tan solo eso?-** , preguntaba Hijikata con los ojos cerrados llamando la atención de todos. **-Eres demasiado cur!..-** , estaba por decir el adicto a la mayonesa pero es interrumpido por una patada de Kagura que lo incrusta contra la pared.

 **-¡No arruines el momento-aru!-** , exclamó Kagura con seriedad y molestia causando que algunos comenzaran a reír siendo observados por Gintoki que les veía con una calmada sonrisa feliz.

 **-¡Oigan!, ¿!esto no era una fiesta!?-** ¸preguntó él con emoción mientras aplaudía fuertemente llamando la atención de todos. **-¡Que traigan la bebida y la comida gratis aquí!-** , exclamó Gintoki queriendo comenzar con la fiesta de una vez.

 **-Estoy de acuerdo, estoy muy hambriento después de todo lo que pasó con los otros Gin-sans-** , coincidió Shinpachi con una leve sonrisa acercándose a su jefe siendo seguido por todos que apoyaban la idea.

Ya después algunas cortesanas trajeron más comida y bebida y todos en conjunto se pusieron a festejar. El peliplata bebió y tenía sus discusiones con el pelinegro del Shinsengumi mientras que Kagura a su lado estaba igual con Okita. A su otro lado estaba Otae golpeando al gorila que quería aprovechar para acercársele. Todos estaban animados y Shinpachi con su pésimo cantar volvió a competir en el Karaoke con Hasegawa y Elizabeth con la participación estelar de Katsura y Gengai en un dueto.

Gintoki con una leve sonrisa iba a tomar un tarro de cerveza que estaba enfrente de él pero su mano se topó con otra más femenina, por lo que levantó su mirada para darse cuenta de que le estaba tocando la mano a Tsukuyo, la cual tenía estaba igual de sorprendida que él. Pero para sorpresa de ella él se quedó viéndole fijamente como si estuviera hipnotizado hasta que volvió en sí apartando su mano.

 **-¡D-D-Discúlpame por favor!-** , se disculpaba el peliplata con nervios y miedo de ser lastimado sin entender bien porque le parecía más atractiva de lo usual la hermosa rubia. **-No sé qué fue lo que me sucedió-** , decía Gintoki con una mano en su cabeza tratando de por lo menos solo recibir un golpe en vez de un Kunai, pero para su sorpresa no recibió ninguno.

 **-N-No te preocupes-** , dijo Tsukuyo sonrojada y nerviosa desviando la mirada de él mientras que le daba pequeños vistazos de reojo para luego alejarse con el tarro de cerveza.

 **-¿Eh?, ¿no me atacó?-** , se preguntaba Gintoki incrédulo y sorprendido de haber salido sano de esa situación. **-El fin del mundo se debe estar acercando-** , comentó él para luego recibir un Kunai en la frente que le sacó mucha sangre, por lo que él con una mirada aburrida se lo quitó.

 **-Como siempre sigues animando a las personas a tu alrededor, Gin-san-** , dijo Otae con una linda sonrisa divertida a su lado derecho llamando la atención del peliplata que le volteó a ver con una leve sonrisa de lado.

 **-Es irónico considerando que son ustedes los que todo el tiempo le dan color a mi vida…-** , respondió Gintoki por mero impulso como si fuera lo más normal del mundo el ser así de sincero con la hermosa castaña. **-Otae-** , dijo él con un tono gentil y suave causando que ella por unos momentos se sonrojara al escuchar la forma en la que él dijo su nombre, muy similar a como le llamaron sus versiones del pasado.

Luego los dos se quedaron mirándose como si solo estuvieran ellos dos en el mundo y particularmente esa situación no le agradó a la pelirroja de vestimenta china que estaba del lado izquierdo del peliplata. Kagura sintió una extraña sensación en su estómago que le incomodaba al ver tal ambiente entre ambos, por lo que solo infló las mejillas molesta dispuesta a interrumpir.

 **-¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos Ane-go?-** , preguntó Kagura con una sonrisa inocente y alegre llamando la atención de Gintoki y Otae que al percatarse de que se estaban mirando de esa manera desviaron la mirada del otro con vergüenza.

Gintoki volteó a ver a Kagura con una leve sonrisa nerviosa preguntándose desde cuándo se había vuelto tan débil ante la mirada y la sonrisa de la castaña que acababa de hacer que su corazón latiera tan agitadamente, era como si su mente estuviera recordando sentimientos antiguos del pasado sumándolos a los que ya tenía actualmente.

 **-D-De nada importante Kagura** -, contestó Gintoki recuperándose de la vergüenza con una gran sonrisa viendo a Kagura para ponerle una mano encima de la cabeza a ella. **-De regreso a casa te compraré Sukonbu además de una pala para que recojas la mierda de Sadaharu-** , dijo él mientras que acercaba su cara a la de ella causando que esta haga una expresión pensativa.

 **-Solo lo haré si tú lo haces conmigo Gin-chan-** , respondió Kagura con algo de súplica y sus ojos azules fijos en el peliplata que por alguna extraña razón sintió que su temperatura aumentaba y su corazón latiera más rápido… seguramente era el alcohol, si por supuesto, eso debía ser… el alcohol.

 **-Mm, mejor comemos Sukonbu juntos mientras que Pattsan limpia la mierda-** , propuso Gintoki después de analizar lo que le saldría mejor a él y a ella, recibiendo un asentimiento de la pelirroja que estaba deseosa por sentarse a comer en la sala de la Yorozuya con el peliplata a su lado. Allí si podría tener su propio momento con él para volver a sentir esa cálida y extraña sensación en su pecho.

 **-¡Los escuche malditos!-** , exclamó Shinpachi con fuerza desde el micrófono del Karaoke causando que el peliplata y la pelirroja rieran divertidos junto con el resto que seguía festejando alegremente.

Gengai por su parte se había tomado unos momentos para ver fijamente al peliplata que estaba hablando amigablemente con la castaña y la pelirroja. Se preguntaba de qué se trataba ese periodo de tiempo que el peliplata había bloqueado de sus memorias, tuvo que pasar algo gordo para que quisiera olvidarlo y aunque la curiosidad le ganara, no podía hacer nada, por lo que solo se dignó a seguir cantando.

Y esa noche fue memorable en varios sentidos para todos, sobre todo el mismo peliplata y las tres chicas que estaban flechadas después de haber conocido a las versiones del pasado de Gintoki. Puede que no hayan visto a la versión del futuro pero de eso se encargarían ellas enfocándose en estar al lado del peliplata viendo el cambio hacia el futuro con sus propios ojos.

Claro que el acontecimiento de esa noche y la destrucción abrupta de la máquina provocaría unos desenlaces muy curiosos y caóticos en el continuó espacio-tiempo que tomarían cabida en el futuro, cosas de distintos futuros alternativos/ mundos paralelos y todo convergiendo en un viaje en el tiempo de ciertos individuos, pero eso es otra historia que se contara en otro momento… una historia donde las realidades colisionarán y en el epicentro estará el peliplata como eje central de los acontecimientos.

 _ ***¿Continuara?...***_

* * *

Y esta fue la última actualización de esta pequeña historia que se me vino a la mente mientras dormía, espero que les haya gustado y que comenten que les ha parecido. Como ya vieron en el último párrafo, voy a ser una historia continuación a esta, la haré definitivamente pero a su tiempo. Tengo otros proyectos que querer subir y por ahora voy a seguir a mi inspiración, pero estén atentos porque tengo planeado subirlo relativamente pronto si se me permite el tiempo.

De cualquier manera espero publicar esa historia pronto y cuando eso suceda espero contar con el apoyo de todos ustedes. Les agradezco mucho a aquellas personas que lo leyeron hasta ahora y a los que dejaron sus opiniones en sus comentarios, a su vez espero que hagan lo mismo en este para dejarlo con un buen sabor de boca para quizás inspirarme y subir la continuación antes.

De cualquier manera muchas gracias y aquí MasasinMaze diciéndoles que nos vemos hasta entonces… **¡** **Sayonara!**.


End file.
